Les contes de l'Oie Saoule
by Chiara Cadrich
Summary: A l'enseigne de l'Oie Saoule se croisent malandrins et bourgeois, nains et hobbits, nobles et manants. Les chants de la Comté y côtoient les nouvelles du sud. Des contes à frémir d'horreur, glanés le long du chemin vert, s'y chuchotent autour d'une bière ambrée. Entrez Gentes Dames et Mes Seigneurs ! Giguedouille, franche repue et belle flambée vous attendent ! *Horreur & Humour*
1. Accueil à l'auberge

- « Bonsoir, mon brave ! Mes compagnons et moi cherchons une auberge pour passer la nuit. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer… »

Le paysan hâve interrompt sa besogne. Reposant sa houe un instant, il redresse péniblement le buste, jette un regard effarouché au cavalier et désigne d'un doigt tremblant de froid, le haut de la côte pavée sans prononcer un mot. Une large et courte commère, rougeaude et moins timide, vide son panier d'oignons dans sa charrette et chausse d'épais lorgnons. Après une inspection attentive, elle hèle le convoyeur:

- « Avancez tout droit au long des pavés du Roy. Sur la place du castel, point à s'y tromper, vous trouverez sans erreur. »

Le capitaine de la compagnie, un peu décontenancé, remercie du chef et entraîne la caravane de mulets surchargés et harassés. Bientôt la route retrouve un pavement entretenu et dépasse les premières huttes, d'où émergent des pauvres diables échevelés, au milieu des troupeaux de moutons. Le convoi de mulets passe sous un porche de bois, pénétrant ainsi dans le périmètre protégé par une palissade élevée sur un talus. Gravissant la pente au milieu de chaumines et d'ateliers, ils atteignent la haute place, bordée des seules véritables maisons du bourg.

Les cavaliers font halte, cherchant l'auberge des yeux.

Les façades des maisons de la place étalent leur faste passé. Les poutres ouvragées sont entretenues de teintures de fortune. La devanture du tailleur expose quelques tenues pimpantes mais son atelier ne vend plus guère que des habits utilitaires pour survivre l'arrière-grand-père du propriétaire a aussi dû s'improviser tisseur, mais le tailleur actuel conserve jalousement le savoir-faire de ses prédécesseurs. L'apothicaire vendait autrefois de subtiles compositions importées du Harad. Désormais l'herboriste survit en distillant lui-même les remèdes et les parfums, avec les produits du cru. Les temps sont durs mais les artisans de Thalion conservent, comme un talisman anoblissant leurs jours, le souvenir des gloires passées et le savoir-faire de leurs ancêtres.

Au nord un imposant bâtiment de pierres de taille claires et de briques rousses borde la place de sa puissante façade longiligne. Le castel de Thalion, jadis résidence estivale des rois de Tharbad, projette encore son aura protectrice.

Grégaires, les mulets se sont arrêtés au centre de la grand'place, serrés comme un troupeau frissonnant à l'approche de la nuit. Pas d'auberge ! Pourtant il est temps de trouver un abri. Le crépuscule efface ses tons clairs un à un, flamboyant encore pour quelques instants de ses teintes chaudes et bienveillantes.

-« Point à s'y tromper… ! », marmonne le chef d'un air dépité. L'ancien capitaine a la charge de quelques mulets, trois baroudeurs et de denrées précieuses à vendre sur le chemin vert. Il lui faut prendre une décision rapidement. Il hésite depuis quelques instants, lorsque s'ouvre à grand fracas le portail de chêne du castel :

-« Oyez, Oyez ! Bons pélerins convoyant du sud lointain ! »

Une silhouette en livrée s'avance, brandissant une lanterne sous le porche du castel. Le personnage, efflanqué et digne, harangue avec force effets de manche les marchands étonnés :

-« Quêtez-vous francherepue, belle flambée ou couche de nuitée ? L'enseigne à l'Oie Saoule accommode cavaliers et montures de royale façon ! Céans, Messeigneurs ! 1»

L'homme en habit à jabot multiplie les révérences, sa lanterne maintenue haut à bout de bras, en vantant les mérites de l'établissement avec la distinction d'un majordome de grande maison :

-« Les escuries du castel herbergeront vos montures, arrois et cargues en notre bonne garde. Auctorisez-vous votre guidement jusqu'en votre chambrée ?2 »

L'entendement engourdi du capitaine de caravane s'illumine enfin d'un éclair de lucidité : l'auberge a élu domicile dans les murs du castel ! Cet huissier babilleur et sentencieux n'est autre que le portier de l'auberge. Avec un doute angoissé quant aux tarifs de l'établissement, il se résigne et donne l'ordre de gagner le porche, éclairé par les rayons crépusculaires.

Le portier – qui malgré sa mise soignée, est aussi valet d'écurie, maître d'hôtel, garçon de chambre, premier échanson et homme à tout faire – encourage les cavaliers par d'habiles allusions au confort du castel de Thalion, ancienne résidence royale en la célèbre ville de foire… Avec la dignité d'un héraut de noble maison, il conduit la troupe aux écuries à la lumière de sa lanterne.

Dans un coin se vautre une truie entourée d'une douzaine de petits porcelets batailleurs. Deux maigres vaches, maîtresses douairières du logis, mâchonnent paresseusement leur foin, à côté de deux ânes et d'un énorme cheval de trait. Le garçon d'écurie loge mulets et chevaux dans de larges stalles, souvenir des écuries de la cour. Après avoir aidé les voyageurs à décharger leurs ballots dans une remise, il leur en confie la clé et, sans leur laisser le temps de négocier les tarifs, les entraîne dans la cour puis dans le corps de logis.

X-X-X

Les voyageurs pénètrent dans l'ancien donjon, après une volée de marches usées de marbre rose, par une antique double-porte d'un bois noir immaculé, mouchetée de fines étoiles d'argent disposées en cercle.

- « Bienvenue à l'auberge de l'Oie Saoule ! »

Un immense gaillard blond salue les voyageurs, derrière son bar qui repose sur une demi-douzaine de barriques de bière. Le lascar tente de se composer un air avenant mais la cicatrice qui défigure le côté gauche de sa mâchoire effaroucherait un gobelin, malgré son regard sagace. L'ancien capitaine sait jauger les hommes de guerre. La chemise blanche fatiguée du tenancier, d'une coupe surprenante, trahit l'aventurier qui a vu du pays. Ils échangent un court salut militaire et le maître de maison, résigné et lucide, lance d'un geste avenant :

-« Maître Gigolet va s'occuper de vous ! Soyez les bienvenus ! »

La salle immense s'étend sous quatre voutes, qui toutes s'appuient sur le même pilier central de grès rose. De massifs candélabres garnis éclairent le centre de la pièce. Les chandelles dégagent une odeur de suif brûlé et une fumée noire qui s'ajoutent aux épaisses volutes de l'énorme cheminée, dont le tirage médiocre embrume la pièce. De larges bûches finissent de s'y consumer sous une broche garnie d'un mouton suintant sa graisse en grésillant d'agréables promesses gustatives.

Le portier - Maitre Gigolet - s'approche, de l'air obséquieux et compétent d'un huissier de palais :

-« Bien vaignez3 céans ! Messer Finran, sire de l'auberge à l'Oie Saoule, fait assavoir à vos Seigneuries que vos gibernes sont hissées en chambrée. La compagnie, sise en la vaste halle des hôtes dudit estaminet, se pâmerait de ravissement à esgourdir exploits et faits4 de baronnies lointaines, par bouche de si distingués voyageurs. »

Les voyageurs distingués échangent des regards incrédules :

- « Il a dit quoi ? »

On les avait assurés qu'en suivant le chemin vert, ils parviendraient à se faire comprendre en langage commun. Le capitaine, issu d'une famille de petite noblesse d'Imloth Melui, a quelques lumières en langue des Dunedain. Il explique à ses camarades que leurs bagages ont été montés dans leur chambre, et que la salle commune aimerait beaucoup entendre des nouvelles du sud.

Pour dire la vérité, la syntaxe approximative et les tournures ampoulées de l'huissier, rendent piètre justice au sindarin fleuri en usage naguère à la cour de Tharbad. Pourtant maître Gigolet fait de son mieux pour perpétuer le souvenir d'une époque précieuse, mais son vocabulaire antique et ses expressions de nobliau produisent une impression mitigée sur les voyageurs. Le capitaine croit entendre un descendant de quelque marmiton, singeant les manières de la noblesse du château au temps de sa splendeur. Mais il se demande combien peuvent coûter le gîte et le couvert, ainsi enrobés de verbiage précieux et frelaté. Aussi il cherche à couper court :

- « Vous êtes bien urbain, maître Gigolet. Nous sommes fatigués et souhaitons nous coucher après un repas rapide et léger. »

Le visage lisse et sans émotion du majordome à la posture guindée, laisse pourtant échapper un tressaillement de désapprobation du sourcil :

- « Leurs Seigneuries me permettront-elles de leur faire assavoir la charte courtoise légiférant céans ?

- Il a dit quoi ?

- Je crois qu'il veut nous donner les règles de l'auberge. »

Le chef de caravane réprime un mouvement d'humeur de ses trois collègues, qui s'attendent à quelque matoiserie de coquin :

- « Faites, maître huissier, nous vous écoutons avec attention.

- Pièces du Roy soient de bon aloi. Vergogne et discourtoisie obligent à puniment de vinasse pour halle entière. A-faires particulières se mandent en alcôves en détours de grande halle. Bonne pitance est tarifée par moitié pour icelui narrant conte de belle tenue, pour icelle chantant lai ou dansant giguedouille, sus l'agrément de notre halle. Itou cervoise gouleyante compensera fraîches et véridiques nouvelles – haro sur batelages et menteries ! »

Les voyageurs hébétés ne sont pas sûrs de saisir. Le capitaine traduit de son mieux au fur et à mesure :

« La fausse monnaie est refusée. Il faut bien se tenir, sinon on paye une tournée générale. Euh… Pas de commerce dans la salle commune. Les repas sont à moitié prix pour celui qui raconte une belle histoire ou celle qui chante ou qui danse, pour la compagnie dans la salle commune. Et les boissons sont gratuites à qui fournira de vraies nouvelles !

- Mais pourquoi faire ? Que viennent faire histoires, chants, danses et filles ? Sommes-nous tombés dans un bouge ? », objecte un des voyageurs avec un air suspicieux et menaçant envers le pauvre majordome, qui peine à conserver le décorum.

Son collègue - qui n'est pas le plus futé – profiterait bien de quelque pinte gratuite, mais soupçonne une supercherie commerciale et renchérit :

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit, Capitaine ? C'est pas net, cette histoire de cervoise… »

L'huissier tente de conserver sa superbe mais son indignation l'emporte :

- « Messer Finran s'amourache de contes escrits. Sienne hostellerie, réputée gouailleuse et prolixe, est fréquentée de bons gaultiers baillant lais choisis. Pour vêpres, la franque communauté de Thalion s'assemble autour d'une bonne flambée et de contes véridiques ou fallacieux. Anciens se recueillent en souvenance, petiots s'élèvent en lettres. Les contes de notre glorieux passé assoupissent les peurs nocturnes et raffermissent notre fraternité. Point n'est question de fille de joie ! »

Le capitaine, voulant éviter tout incident fâcheux, s'acquitte encore laborieusement de la traduction :

- « Maitre Finran aime la littérature. Enfin, les bouquins, quoi. Il attire tous les drôles du pays pour raconter de bonnes histoires dans son auberge. Chaque soir, les hommes libres de Thalion s'assemblent autour d'un bon feu et de contes plus ou moins vrais. Les vieux racontent leurs souvenirs, les enfants apprennent à lire. Il dit que partager leur glorieuse histoire les rends plus solidaires et entreprenants. Hé ben… ça a l'air un peu bizarre mais je crois que cet établissement est fréquentable. »

L'ancien capitaine comprend l'intérêt de souder une communauté. Par contre les assemblées littéraires de Thalion laissent de marbre le marchand chef de caravane. Il n'a pas parcouru deux cents lieues par le Rohan et le Pays de Dun pour taquiner les muses. Son devoir est de mener des transactions commerciales.

Le bon huissier soupire – encore une bande de spadassins incultes et de marchands vénaux, qu'il faut circonvenir à leur façon. Il assouplit sa syntaxe en ajoutant sur un ton plus confidentiel :

-« Si, comme je le crois, vous venez céans mener affaires, tisser des liens avec les artisans du cru vous serait bénéfique. Ils sont présents comme presque tous les soirs. »

Réticent, le capitaine réfléchit. Les voyageurs font leurs comptes. Après tout, un détour par la salle commune ne ferait pas de mal à leurs finances… au contraire. La moustache déconfite et les épaules basses, ils font mine de rejoindre la salle lorsque l'huissier ajoute :

- « L'usage recommande aux hôtes de se parer de meilleure humeur pour comparaitre en la grande halle ! »

Les quatre gaillards se dandinent en tordant les mains dans leur dos et jouant des coudes pour demeurer en arrière-plan. Leurs sourires se crispent lorsque les voyageurs découvrent leur futur auditoire.

Deux ou trois douzaines de bourgeois et paysans les observent avec bonhommie et intérêt. Des cultivateurs en braies plaisantent placidement avec quelques artisans reconnaissables aux outils à leur ceinture. Une poignée de citadins, aux tenues sobres un peu passées, devisent à mi-voix d'un air entendu. La plupart restent debout, se chauffant devant l'âtre, un broc de bière en main. Dignes et cordiaux, tous habitent évidemment le village ou ses environs et ne se gênent pas pour dévisager les voyageurs avec curiosité.

Attablés un peu à l'écart, trois nains mangent silencieusement – c'est-à-dire sans prononcer aucune parole, mais les couverts, leur mastication et leur déglutition, sans oublier les rots de contentement, produisent autant de bruit qu'une forge en pleine activité ! Il semble que les nains paient plein tarif pour prix de leur tranquillité…

Un silence attentif s'établit à l'entrée des voyageurs. Les regards, la plupart bienveillants, certains un peu moqueurs, convergent vers le chef de caravane qui pousse un soupir de résignation. Ses comparses ne brillent ni par l'académisme de leur rhétorique, ni par la justesse de leur ramage. Quant à la danse, mieux vaut même ne pas y penser… La loyauté et le courage de ses compagnons ne s'expriment qu'une arme à la main.

-« C'est toi le chef… » semblent dire leurs regards fuyants.

Surmontant une désagréable sueur froide et une curieuse sensation de nœud à l'estomac, le capitaine de caravane commande une bière, se remémore un chant de bateliers du Harlond, et se lance…5

X-X-X

Vous savez maintenant pourquoi, à l'auberge de l'Oie Saoule, l'on cultive les contes, l'on rapporte des nouvelles et l'on chouchoute ceux qui les colportent. Maître Gigolet et Sire Finran en ont collecté quelques-uns dans les chapitres qui suivent.

A bientôt !

X-X-X

**NOTES**

1 Cherchez-vous gîte, chauffage et couvert de qualité ? L'enseigne de l'Oie Saoule accueille royalement cavaliers et montures ! Par ici, Messeigneurs !

2 Les écuries du château abriteront vos montures, leur équipement et leur chargement, sous bonne garde. Permettez-moi de vous conduire jusqu'à votre appartement…

3 Bienvenue

4 Ecouter les exploits et événements

5 Les expressions « moyen-ageuses » de ce texte sont issues du film Les visiteurs, de très nébuleux souvenirs de textes de la renaissance, et lorsqu'il le fallait, d'inventions pures et simples, au mépris de toute vraisemblance linguistique ou historique.


	2. L'Oie Saoule

Le second commis tailleur s'éclaircit la voix. En le poussant du coude, son patron, un homme d'importance dont son tablier n'arrivait plus à faire le tour depuis bien longtemps, lui a glissé : « Et si nous éclairions nos amis voyageurs sur l'origine de l'auberge ? ». Il a un peu renâclé mais la fille du tailleur l'encouragea d'une œillade. Timidement le commis s'avança devant le comptoir et éleva la voix :

« Je vous parle du temps dont seuls les magiciens se rappellent encore. La bonne ville de Thalion s'y réveille au son des trompettes. A l'aube, la garnison hisse l'étendard des rois de Cardolan lorsque la pétulante cour du jeune souverain se rend dans notre citadelle provinciale pour fuir les insalubres chaleurs estivales de Tharbad. Les charretiers remontent le chemin vert depuis la capitale marchande vers les cités d'Arthedain, approvisionnant en produits de luxe sa noblesse hautaine, son industrieuse bourgeoisie et ses turbulents universitaires.

Certes, en cette période hivernale, le trafic ralenti a rendu sa douceur provinciale aux ruelles charmantes du bourg. Les artisans s'adonnent aux travaux de grand froid, on extrait l'argile sous la neige, charrons et ferronniers réparent tout au long de la courte journée. L'on trucide joyeusement le cochon et l'on prépare en famille saucisses, boudins, palettes et salaisons dans la cour de la grand-mère, qui dirige toute sa tribu à la baguette. Le veneur du castel ramène un cerf qui fera les délices de l'hôpital des sœurs de Nienna.

Le château engourdi fume de toutes les cheminées coiffant ses tours altières et son logis pansu. Depuis quelques années, il héberge une vieille douairière, une grand-tante du roi de Cardolan, abandonnée là par mégarde après les chaleurs de l'été, lorsque la cour avait regagné Tharbad. La pauvre dame avait été oubliée en province à la faveur d'un événement artistique majeur qui avait brusquement rappelé la jeune noblesse oisive vers la capitale.

Indignée la première semaine, elle s'était refusée à écrire pour quémander ce que son rang de pairesse lui octroyait de droit. Puis un gentilhomme était venu se répandre en excuses au nom de son royal neveu et néanmoins seigneur lige. Il était reparti bredouille, la grand-tante n'acceptant pas moins que des excuses platement présentées en personne par son chenapan de petit-neveu. Puis les demandes de pardon s'étaient espacées, renforçant le ressentiment et l'entêtement de la dame. Tante et neveu ne se revirent donc que l'été suivant, lorsqu'à nouveau la cour du jeune monarque transporta ses fastes à Thalion pour fuir les miasmes et les nick-brickeux du Gwathlo.

La dame battit froid à son neveu, agissant comme la maîtresse des lieux et affectant avec hauteur de lui rappeler ses devoirs. Le jeune roi avait mûri et pris de l'assurance en s'émancipant de la tutelle des anciens conseillers de son père. Le grand chancelier, un favori de la tante douairière, était tombé en disgrâce. Or les remontrances de la vieille tante exaspérèrent le monarque.

Il lui vint à l'esprit d'affirmer sa nouvelle autorité en faisant un exemple de sa propre famille. Il prit publiquement acte de la décision de sa vénérée parente de demeurer à Thalion, puisque sa santé l'avait empêchée de répondre aux appels du roi pendant une année entière. Dans sa grande sagesse, le roi lui confierait une tâche à la mesure de sa santé chancelante et conforme au propre souhait de la dame. Le château de Thalion lui était accordé en douaire. Elle l'occuperait toute l'année, assumerait l'administration du fief et le patronage de l'hôpital en lui rendant compte.

Ainsi la dame fut habilement contrainte à l'isolement, loin de la cour, de ses ors, du faste et des réjouissances qui l'animaient, et des intrigues qui en faisaient le sel. Après une courte phase de dénégation, elle s'était consumée d'indignation. Ses favoris se détournèrent d'elle comme girouette dans un vent changeant. L'acrimonie ne lui fut d'aucun secours. L'été suivant, rabaissée à des tâches d'intendance, elle fut tellement occupée à assumer l'organisation du séjour royal, qu'elle finit par accueillir le départ de la cour avec soulagement.

C'est ainsi que la dame douairière atteignit une certaine forme de détachement, sinon de sérénité. Ses déboires lui avaient gagné l'affection de la bonne ville de Thalion, qui apprécia sa direction éclairée de l'hôpital royal et la modération de son gouvernement. Les années passèrent, la dame vieillissante et résignée vaquait à ses devoirs, ayant renoncé jusqu'aux rêves d'hyménée. Sous sa bienveillante férule, la ville vécut au rythme d'une austérité provinciale. Fêtes et foires n'étaient certes pas interdites, mais l'on y riait moins franchement qu'autrefois. La bienséance des mœurs guindait un peu la bonhommie du terroir. Les ribaudes furent toutes reconverties en aides-soignantes, ou quittèrent la ville. L'ennui de la pauvre dame esseulée semblait influencer l'atmosphère de la ville. Depuis cette époque, Thalion a gardé le cachet d'indépendance courtoise et de décente simplicité de capitale de province.

Un soir d'hiver, au cours duquel la solitude s'était faite plus lancinante que d'ordinaire pour la douairière, un chevalier de fortune vint à passer par le bourg assoupi et demanda l'hospitalité au castel.

C'étaient des temps plus heureux : on ne manquait pas à ses devoirs d'hospitalité et de courtoisie - la peur n'avait pas encore envahi les duchés d'Eriador. Le cavalier tenait haute sa lance de chasse, et ses armes portaient une devise de modeste mais vaillante réputation : il bénéficia des règles antiques de l'hospitalité.

Des demoiselles furent dépêchées pour le servir, comme il sied en noble maison. A dire vrai, les demoiselles se précipitèrent d'elles-mêmes, tant les distractions et les garçons étaient rares au château. Le chevalier fut délesté de sa monture, mené au logis, désarmé, dévêtu, baigné, brossé, parfumé, coiffé et habillé d'un magnifique mantel de satin. Seule la jalouse compétition de ces demoiselles empêcha tout débordement fâcheux pour le renom du chevalier ou la réputation du castel.

Mais les rires de la jeunesse encouragèrent la dame à sortir de son apathie. Elle veilla à donner un souper de bon goût, déployant les fastes de sa maison, mais sans ostentation. Elle se laissa même aller, pour l'occasion, à une délicieuse petite vengeance - elle fit ponctionner le cellier personnel de son petit-neveu pour garnir sa table d'hôte des crus les plus prestigieux.

Lorsque le chevalier vint déposer ses hommages à ses pieds, la dame lui trouva un air de vigueur, d'élégance et de jeunesse malgré sa chevelure poivre et sel. Un début de myopie conférait au cavalier un regard rêveur et des gestes lents, auxquels on ne fut point insensible. Un peu émoustillée par la verve courtoise et les manières déférentes de son hôte, la dame écouta ses exploits. Bercée par la faconde colorée et séduite par la décente modestie du chevalier, elle se prit à rêver à des lendemains plus doux et moins solitaires.

La compagnie du galant preux parut si plaisante à la douairière pendant le souper, qu'en fin de soirée les bouteilles les plus rares avaient perdu leur cachet. Le chevalier tanguait sur sa chaise en tentant de préserver sa noble contenance et l'usage du verbe, tandis que la pâle douairière, en nage, se délestait de ses tulles pour dévoiler un cou qu'elle croyait charmant mais qu'elle avait gracile et trop long.

Après le repas, la pauvre vieille dame, dont les charmes fanés et les timides coquetteries n'avaient guère touché le cœur du gentilhomme errant, tenta bien de paraître à son balcon, dans l'espoir d'une romantique sérénade au clair de lune. Mais le chevalier ronflait dans sa chambre, terrassé par les crus capiteux, tandis que la douairière prenait froid et devait s'aliter.

Le lendemain les environs se gaussaient de la malheureuse oie saoule exposée à son balcon un soir d'hiver. Lorsque le galant cavalier lui présenta ses devoirs, elle cacha son indisposition et le reçut avec une courtoisie régale. Le chevalier repartit combattre les ennemis du royaume, portant à sa haute lance de mystérieux tulles blancs. Quelques jours plus tard, la pauvre vieille dame succomba à une pneumonie.

La ville pleura unanimement « sa » souveraine et lui fit des funérailles à son image : sobres, dignes et unanimes.

Rapidement le royal neveu reprit possession du douaire qu'il avait accordé à une parente sans descendance. Les droits qu'elle avait concédés à la ville de Thalion furent immédiatement foulés aux pieds et la justice royale recouvra tout l'aveuglement de sa rigueur expéditive. L'hôpital lui-même périclita assez rapidement - son personnel se reconvertit pour fonder une auberge sur la place du castel.

En souvenir de la dame qui, dans son malheur, les avait sagement gouvernés, l'aubergiste s'apprêtait à donner son nom au nouvel établissement. Le bailli royal, cherchant à clore définitivement la parenthèse du douaire, l'interdit formellement. Les habitants convinrent donc de nommer l'estaminet « A l'oie saoule » pour un dernier hommage, apparemment irrévérencieux mais secrètement reconnaissant.

Bien des années plus tard, ce nom resservit évidemment lorsque le château en ruine fut investi par maître Finran pour y abriter son auberge… »

Le jeune homme en nage émerge de son conte comme d'une plongée dans l'étang. Il n'a pas démérité. Mais les yeux pétillants de fierté de sa dulcinée lui sont plus doux que les applaudissements nourris des connaisseurs, qui ont apprécié les variations inédites dévoilant les états d'âme de la pauvre vieille dame. Il est vrai que ce conte s'enfle à chaque narration, de quelque ornement inattendu.

Planant sur les ailes du succès, l'orateur d'un soir s'imagine premier commis tailleur et se met à rêver d'un mariage heureux, d'un atelier à son nom…


	3. Les énigmes de maitre Gigolet

Il y a quelques années, un petit malin a tenté de jouer au plus fin avec Messer Finran. Qui l'eût cru ? En général, ses cicatrices et son imposante stature n'incitent pas à le prendre à la légère… Voici comment.

X-X-X

Un gros homme leste et rieur s'installa au comptoir et demanda poulardes et pâtés, les engouffrant avant qu'on pût les compter. Mais le hardi matois ne voulut point payer, mettant au défi maître Gigolet de lui faire régurgiter son repas. Le pauvre maître d'hôtel manqua tomber en pâmoison à cette perspective…

Le grivelleur pensait s'en tirer à ce compte, mais Messer Finran, de sa poigne de fer, le saisit et le lia sur un tonneau, dont il ne put plus bouger toute la soirée. On lui donna à boire de l'eau claire, mais ce fut tout. Au bout de trois jours de ce régime, le grivelleur cria grâce, et accepta le marché de Messer Finran.

Chaque soir, il fut opposé aux hôtes de la grande halle, en un concours de devinettes. Il lui fut promis qu'il serait relâché lorsqu'il gagnerait. Mais à Thalion, et particulièrement à l'enseigne de l'Oie saoule, on pratique l'antique jeu des énigmes et chacun y peaufine ses bottes secrêtes. C'est dire que le grivelleur ne fut pas relâché de si tôt !

Pourtant on lui accordait un rôti chaque fois qu'il perdait avec panache.

Le jeu durait depuis deux semaines, et le grivelleur ne parvenait à vaincre. Un soir il essaya d'autres arts. Ainsi Messer Finran fut contraint de le relâcher, lorsque le bougre excédé se mêla de chanter d'une voix de crécelle, propre à décorner les bœufs !

Depuis cette période, lorsqu'un voyageur se montre trop timide, on lui propose un petit concours de devinettes en retenant un sourire…

Voici quelques-unes des énigmes posées dans la grande halle. La plupart sont assez faciles, mais trouverez-vous toutes les réponses ?

X-X-X

_1_

_Quels ces dix compagnons,_

_Qui jamais ne parcourent_

_Les chemins ensemble ?_

_2_

_Voyageur sans bagage,_

_Héritier sans bourse,_

_Son héritage ne transmettra point._

_Sait comment l'on fait,_

_Mais ne peut le faire._

3

_Suite comptée patiemment,  
>Ligne sinueuse déroulée trop rapidement,<br>On ne peut me contraindre à m'arrêter  
>Mais je m'arrête pour chacun de nous.<em>

_4_

_Deux escouades de bretteurs rangés par taille,_

_Perdant et gagnant tour à tour,_

_Vassaux d'un même Chef._

_5_

_Vole sans aile,  
>Pousse sans terre,<br>Soucis comme sagesse la déciment,  
>L'Age en gouverne la couleur <em>

_ 6_

_Rapproche des amis,  
>Ouvre sur l'inconnu,<br>Lieues entre les lieux,  
>Ruban sur la robe du monde.<em>

_ 7_

_Ni vide, ni plein,_

_D'air, il n'en est pas._

_Sombre ou clair suivant l'aisance,_

_Loin du nid, mais douillet de réputation,_

_Des volutes parfumées s'en échappent parfois._

_8_

_Maillon intermédiaire_

_D'une chaîne qui se multiplie_

_A chaque pas ou qui s'éteint_

_Sans qui moins serait_

_Comme une racine d'arbre fier et vigoureux._

_9_

_Le sénéchal s'oppose à tout,_

_Le capitaine montre la voie,_

_Le sergent s'allonge lascivement,_

_Le caporal épris vêt son armure d'or,_

_Le petit soldat écoute en silence._

_10_

_Chrysophile inextinguible,_

_A la vaniteuse superbe,_

_Fléau de l'avide,_

_Malédiction de son vainqueur._

_11_

_Mes nombreux parents sont plus fluets que moi,_

_Je suis plus menue que mon enfant._

_J'ai une gorge mais ne peux que chanter,_

_Je coule mais ne me noie pas,_

_J'ai un lit mais n'y dors jamais._

_12_

_Plus puissant que le dragon,_

_Plus vulnérable que le nouveau-né,_

_L'aveugle me voit,_

_Le sourd m'entend._

_Qui me mange meurt._

_13_

_Lorsque l'on me découvre, je disparais._

_Lorsque l'on me partage, je m'affaiblis._

_Je gagne l'éternité dans la mort de mon geôlier._

_ 14_

_Maître doux et implacable,_

_Esclave fantasque et lascif,_

_J'éclaircis les cieux sombres  
>Mais j'obscurcis le jugement.<em>

_Aveugle qui ne triche jamais,_

_Instigateur de grandes révoltes_

_Comme de lâches abandons,_

_J'emballe le cœur assoupi_

_Mais rassérène l'esprit blessé._

_15_

_Il est mien à l'exclusion de tout autre.  
>Je vais à sa rencontre chaque matin sans pourtant le connaitre.<br>Il me rattrapera et s'imposera au soir._

X-X-X

Si fait ? Nôstre distingué Hôste devina-t-il tous les respons ?

Fors de gentille revision, respons muets vous seront octroyés.1

Ce marché vous parait discourtois ou malhonnête ?

Mais vous l'avez compris, je suppose : à l'Enseigne de l'Oie Saoule, l'on vous fait parfois chanter !

X-X-X

Notes

1 Si vous faites une petite revue, on vous donnera les réponses qui vous manquent !


	4. Le damné de Samain - Naissance

Les regards des habitués convergent vers un escogriffe attablé à l'écart, absorbé dans de mélancoliques confidences intimes avec sa pinte. L'homme sans âge gratte sa tignasse noire, lève ses yeux jaunes fatigués et jette un regard désabusé sur l'assistance :

-« Bah, vous l'aurez voulu ! »

Rhast fournit la ville en tourbe, amoncelant les mottes en hiver pour les sécher et les livrer toute l'année. Mais son rude coup de bêche en a également fait le fossoyeur de Thalion. Il enterre les morts, entretient les puits et répare la palissade lorsque la ville peut se le permettre. Taciturne et observateur, il parle peu mais à bon escient. D'aucuns prétendent qu'il fut un ancien compagnon d'armes de Messer Finran – d'autres, que ce truand repenti a fui Tharbad pour rester en vie.

Evidemment, son profil de fouine affamée, sa longue silhouette voutée et sa démarche indolente lui ont valu le statut de croquemitaine de la marmaille et quelques surnoms peu flatteurs. Rhast fait un peu peur à qui le connait mal. Son regard perçant et désenchanté évente tous les secrets, laissant à chacun la sensation désagréable d'une âme mise à nu. Sa simple présence a le pouvoir d'exhumer du cœur des mortels, le trouble enfoui sous le rassurant bien-être familial et le lénifiant confort domestique. Lorsqu'on le croise, on se souvient que les terreurs obscures nous emporteront un jour dans la tombe. Il sait les horreurs de l'outre-monde. Mais lui semble n'avoir peur de rien, et ça, c'est pas naturel.

Il est rare que Sire Finran lui réclame une histoire…

Et juste avant Samain, les nuits des morts ?

Soit.

X-X-X

Un couple de paysans rentre à la chaumière. La jeune femme, enceinte et presque à terme, tresse une couronne de branches souples. Le jeune homme, ployant sous un énorme fagot de bois, la suit péniblement, à bout de souffle :

-« Nous l'appellerons Tordemir, comme mon père ! C'est une tradition familiale qui remonte de père en fils jusqu'à notre ancêtre le grand échanson de sa majesté Malvegil d'Arthedain !

- Ton père était un ivrogne, tout juste capable de se rappeler son propre nom ! Sa mémoire remontait péniblement à sa cuite de la veille ! Si ça se trouve, Tordemir l'aïeul était commis aux poubelles, s'il a jamais existé !

- Cesse de médire de ma famille ! De toute façon Tordemir, c'est un très joli nom !

- Un nom prétentieux. Ca empeste le nobliau d'Arthedain, oisif et hautain. Je préfère Tuisog !

- … boaf ! C'est pas un nom, ça ressemble à rien !

- Ca veut dire « Prince » dans la langue de mes ancêtres !

- C'est pas prétentieux, Prince, peut-être ? Tu es sûre que ce sera un garçon, au moins ?

- Je te l'ai dit cent fois, je descends des shamans de Prenn Lûth… Je sais lire les présages !

- C'est ça ! Tu as appris à les lire dans les tripes des immangeables sangliers rôtis de ta mère ?

- Torgil, laisse l'esprit de ma mère en repos ! Tu as envie qu'elle vienne te griller les pieds pendant ton sommeil ? Je suis sûre qu'elle en a bien envie, un gros cochon d'Arthedain comme toi !

- Oh, arrête avec tes contes de grand-mère, hein ! Ça rime à quoi ces simagrées, là, accoucher dans les bois, avoir des visions, planter des arbres la nuit, lire les entrailles, appeler les esprits… Tout ça, c'est bon pour ces arriérés de Dunnish du Cardolan ! Il faut vivre avec son temps !

- Ah ouais, parlons-en, de vos mœurs dégénérées ! Tu veux sans doute dire traîner avec tes glandeurs de copains et te beurrer à l'Oie Saoule ! Ça c'est sûr, les visions t'as pas besoin de les appeler au grand air, tu les inventes tout seul dans les vapeurs du troquet ! J'aime autant te dire que c'est terminé cette vie pépère de bourgeois d'Arthedain ! Tu vas te mettre au travail ! Bientôt tu seras père ! »

X-X-X

Au milieu des renflements rosâtres, l'enfant apparait, enserré de muscles engorgés et tendus. Sa main pend hors de la vulve. La petite main grêle, dont les doigts cyanosés s'ouvrent convulsivement, cherche à tâtons un secours en ce monde. Depuis douze heures, les efforts du ventre et des reins tâchent de chasser cette vie encombrante, arrachant des hurlements de douleur au corps tordu en travers des draps de misère. Dans ce profil décomposé de souffrance, le père atterré ne reconnait plus la svelte fille aux traits mutins et au charme envoûtant, qui courait les collines une gerbe de bruyères au bras.

La vieille Sarff, la sage-femme du village, roule des yeux épouvantés. Malédiction ! La main noire du Seigneur des Morts semble jeter l'anathème sur la maisonnée. Elle est un peu sorcière et cet augure lui donne des sueurs froides.

Soudain un coassement claque dans leur dos, manquant d'arrêter le cœur de la vieille femme. Un gros corbeau, sombre comme la suie, les guette de son œil fixe et mauvais, perché sur la table. Un lambeau de charogne visqueux pend du bec gris. D'où tombe-t-il, celui-là ?

-« Chasse-le, vite ! », souffle la vieille Sarff.

Tremblant de méfiance, Torgil saisit un balai et ouvre la porte. L'oiseau bondit sur le rebord du lit avec un cri rauque de contentement, comme un hôte qui s'impose avant l'heure du repas. Le mari courroucé lui assène un coup qui se perd mais oblige le volatile à renoncer à ses sombres desseins.

-« Ne le tue pas, surtout ! », glapit la sorcière.

Le corbeau doit battre en retraite. Passant la porte, l'oiseau lâche un cri de protestation haineuse et prend son envol. Lorsque Torgil referme la porte, aussitôt les éléments semblent s'éveiller autour de la chaumière. Un mugissement lugubre monte du tréfonds de la terre, envahissant les airs et s'insinuant par tous les interstices.

La mère, saisie de nouvelles contractions, tressaute au rythme vindicatif des assauts du vent sur la porte. La sage-femme refoule le petit bras, le rentre en son œuf originel. Un vacarme de corbeaux malfaisants se déchaîne sur le chaume.

-« Garde la porte ! » ordonne sèchement la sorcière au mari.

Puis elle entonne l'appel du printemps, tentant de couvrir la malveillance du Seigneur des Morts de sa voix chevrotante.

La sage-femme enduit de saindoux ses doigts, qu'elle introduit lentement, allongés en forme de coin. Pénétrant peu à peu avec un léger mouvement tournant jusqu'au poignet, elle expulse des glaires suintantes dans des bruits de succion répugnants. Torgil, livide, va vider sa bile dans un seau. Un rictus d'effort aux lèvres, la sorcière s'enfonce encore, ajustant la posture de l'enfant, tandis que l'autre main appuie sur le ventre et guide le repositionnement.

Un silence s'installe comme un sourire de satisfaction passe sur le visage de la sage-femme accablée de fatigue. Mais un grondement sourd et des reniflements de bête se font entendre derrière la porte de la chaumière. Les peurs de la nuit s'avancent lorsque le corps fatigue et que les cœurs fléchissent. Un fauve rôde autour de la chaumière, humant les débuts hésitants de la vie, traquant les pas vacillants de la proie affaiblie.

Alors tout le corps de la mère s'ébranle brusquement, il lui semble qu'on la fend d'un lourd couperet, comme elle a vu séparer les bœufs au castel. Sur son lit de misère, sa révolte éclate si violente au rythme du tonnerre, qu'elle échappe aux hommes d'un raidissement irrésistible de la nuque et que l'enfant glisse des mains de la sage-femme. Blodwen détend violemment ses jambes, avec l'idée fixe de se débarrasser de cette sorcière qui la torture en l'écartelant des reins jusqu'au ventre. La rage de Samain se glisse en elle alors que la bête gratte à la porte et pousse le chêne de ses larges épaules en grognant. Blodwen invective sa tortionnaire et lui déchire le visage de ses ongles.

Torgil se précipite pour calmer son épouse.

-« Garde la porte !, commande la sorcière de façon impérieuse, Il faut tenir encore ! ».

Torgil s'arc-boute sur la porte où s'acharne un vent mauvais. La sage-femme épuisée sort enfin sa main, amène doucement les petits pieds en terminant le mouvement de version. La sorcière pousse un soupir, le front en sueur, la respiration coupée, comme après un violent effort. Un bruit de tonnerre la prévient que son ennemi n'a pas abandonné. Le vent et la pluie redoublent, s'abattant sur la masure qui gémit. Torgil a poussé la table contre la porte et résiste aux coups de boutoir de la Nuit.

Il y a quelques instants effroyables, la malheureuse accouchée hurle encore plus fort, à mesure que la tête sort et repousse les chairs, qui s'arrondissent en un large anneau livide. L'enfant tombe dans un dernier effort, sous une pluie de sang et d'eaux sales.

Au même instant, la bête, ivre de l'odeur du sang et de la vie palpitante, force la porte et culbute son défenseur. Lorsque sa rumeur investit la chaumière dans un grondement victorieux, l'âtre s'assoupit, plongeant le modeste intérieur dans une pénombre d'outre-monde.

Epouvantée, la vieille sorcière se ratatine sur le petit être gluant immobile, soufflant pathétiquement dans ses petits poumons, encore et encore.

Mais lors des nuits de Samain, les mortels ne peuvent impunément convoquer la vie. Le Seigneur de la Nuit s'avance pour prendre son dû. Une grande ombre déploie ses puissantes volutes comme une musculature inhumaine qui obnubile l'entrée de la pauvre chaumière.

Torgil entrevoit des crocs à la faveur d'un éclair et brandit sa fourche. Un grondement sourd le jette à terre, haletant et baignant dans son sang. Un nuage impénétrable se penche sur sa victime, savourant l'incomparable fumet que l'épouvante confère à la chair palpitante.

Mais la sorcière anéantie donne son souffle à l'enfant jusqu'à n'en plus avoir, expirant l'espoir de vie et n'inspirant qu'une fadeur de mort. Elle souffle, encore et encore, alors que le Seigneur de la Nuit contemple d'un air gourmand sa pitoyable tentative de repousser l'inévitable.

Alors le coq chante. Le coq annonce le retour du jour, des hommes et de leur domination. Le noir nuage de malice tressaille d'un souffle de doute, et s'avance pour en finir.

Mais la vieille Sarff sent enfin s'animer un frisson léger de la petite bouche sous la sienne. Soudain l'enfant lance son premier cri. Comme frappée par la foudre, la créature d'ombre se ramasse sur elle-même, refluant vers la porte.

Alors le soleil levant projette au carreau l'ombre rouge du grand galgal, qui rameute la peur en son antre. La pénombre s'évanouit, abandonnant ses proies, pourtant vaincues, dans un hurlement sinistre annonçant frustration et soif de revanche.

X-X-X

La vieille Sarff rentre chez elle, par le bocage, à la brune. Le soir dernier, elle a vaincu le Seigneur de la Nuit. Elle Lui a soustrait une proie nouvelle-née que l'imprudence de ses parents n'avait pas protégée de l'orme salvateur. D'habitude, elle évite cette nuit-là, usant de subterfuges pour avancer ou retarder le travail. Mais cette fois, Il a bien failli la vaincre…

Exténuée, la sage-femme chemine lentement vers son logis. Les labeurs de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures l'ont vidée de tout autre désir que celui de sa pauvre paillasse. En sus de cette horrible nuit de Samain passée à veiller et batailler, elle a assisté deux autres patientes. Ce n'est plus de son âge… Il va peut-être falloir raccrocher, songe-t-elle distraite. Elle pourrait rejoindre son plus jeune frère, qui s'est installé près de Bree après la guerre. Elle se consacrerait à ses neveux, cessant enfin de courir les routes…

Le crépuscule alimente son vague à l'âme tandis que les derniers rayons baignent la combe d'une lueur incertaine. Au prochain coude de la sente, elle montera le talus à gauche et sera rendue. Elle accélère le pas comme un vieux cheval sentant approcher l'écurie.

Alors que les rayons solaires la saluent d'un dernier flamboiement, Sarff est prise d'un frisson de fatigue, de froid et d'un doute indéfinissable… Qu'a-t-elle bien pu oublier ?

Cherchant dans sa vieille mémoire ce qui a réveillé son anxiété, la sage-femme ne reconnait plus guère ce chemin qui serpente au fond de la combe. C'est bizarre, cette brume… La sente se perd à présent dans une boue fangeuse où elle patauge en glaçant ses vieux pieds. Un peu plus loin, la sorcière s'arrête, désorientée. Une odeur fade de pourriture et de souffre monte lentement du marais. La vieille dame, éperdue et très misérable, cherche à s'orienter, mais un voile épais de nues fantomatiques masque les environs.

Soudain, un gargouillement sourd derrière elle, comme étouffé par la brume. Le souffle de Sarff s'accélère. Etait-ce vraiment une exhalaison fétide du marais ? Un bourdonnement lui monte à la tête alors que son cœur s'emballe. Il lui faut sortir de là ! Elle s'élance au hasard, aussitôt poursuivie d'une rumeur qui s'enfle de grondements bas et sinistres.

Lorsque la vieille femme trébuche et tombe dans la boue glacée, le contenu de sa gibecière se répand au sol. Alors la sorcière se rappelle ce qui lui a échappé. Le placenta de Blodwen ! Ce placenta qu'elle avait gardé pour l'enterrer dans les règles et neutraliser les maléfices du Seigneur de la Nuit ! Elle l'a oublié, malheureuse !

Alors la chape d'ombre et de nuit la submerge. Elle ne peut même proférer une incantation, alors que la chasse déferle sur elle, broyant son cœur d'une douleur fulgurante et fouillant ses viscères avec acharnement.

Le lendemain un bouvier trouve au milieu de son champ le cadavre de la vieille Sarff, qui semble avoir succombé à une crise cardiaque. Des chiens errants, probablement attirés par un placenta qu'elle avait gardé, ont horriblement mutilé sa dépouille.

X-X-X

Rhast essuie ses lèvres pleines de mousse d'un revers de manche. Posant sa chope vide, le fossoyeur au profil de fouine parcourt de son regard blasé, un auditoire silencieux qui le toise avec stupeur.

- « Ben quoi ? Faut pas sortir les soirs de brume si on n'a pas le cœur bien accroché ! », lance-t-il avec un rictus narquois.

La salle n'apprécie pas plus son humour que son conte. Rhast n'est pas doué pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- « Il fallait bien que quelqu'un rende cette vie escamotée… », commente-t-il en haussant les épaules.

La sécheresse de cette arithmétique funèbre heurte profondément l'assistance. Rhast dénierait-il aux hommes le droit de combattre la longue défaite ? La date de leur mort à tous serait-elle jouée d'avance ? Paysans et bourgeois se révoltent à cette idée. Et pourtant nombreux sont les présents qui se sentent impuissants et fatalistes, particulièrement en cette nuit de Samain. Les visages, outrés et silencieux, crient le besoin unanime d'exorciser cette odieuse insinuation.

- « Bon, d'accord, finissons-en ! Voici la suite ! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre ensuite si la morale ne vous convient pas non plus… »


	5. Le damné de Samain - Auprès de mon arbre

- « Allez, Torgil, ça te fera le plus grand bien ! », lance Blodwen.

Le nourrisson emmailloté dans ses bras, semble acquiescer avec ébahissement aux injonctions de sa maman.

- « Mais c'est super froid ! », rétorque l'intéressé, grelottant entièrement nu, dans l'eau glacée jusqu'aux chevilles.

- « Allez ! Un peu de courage devant ton fils ! »

Le papa, au courage un peu engourdi, ne perçoit plus de sensation émanant d'aucune de ses extrémités, bleuies et ratatinées par le froid, et fait piteusement remarquer qu'un tel traitement serait bien de nature à priver son fils des frères et sœurs que la nature aurait pu lui donner.

- « Au printemps la sève remonte dans toutes les branches, mon homme… », insinue-t-elle malicieusement en réprimant un sourire devant les modestes et frileuses dispositions de son époux.

Torgil doit s'exécuter. Après quelques pas dans le courant, il s'immerge complètement pendant quelques secondes. Puis il ressort de l'eau précipitamment et, tout dégouttant, court jusqu'à un jeune arbre qu'il avait mis deux heures à fendre dans sa hauteur. Il se glisse prestement entre les deux arcs sous les regards effarés du bébé et les yeux attendris de sa femme.

- « Regarde, Tuismir !, chantonne-t-elle. La Déesse te donne un papa tout neuf… »

Ainsi Torgil renait-il en Arda, franchissant la vulve symbolique de la Déesse, purifié, ruisselant de la source du monde, nu et innocent comme à son premier jour.

Posant le bébé dans un panier d'orme et d'osier, Blodwen sèche énergiquement son mari avec un tartan de son clan. Puis elle dépose un tendre baiser sur les lèvres bleuies :

-« Habille-toi vite !

- Il faudra faire ça à chaque anniversaire ?

- Non, mais à chaque fois que tu ne fais pas ce que je dis ! », dit-elle d'un air espiègle.

- « Blodwen, n'en profite pas ! », rétorque le mari en aidant son épouse à redresser et panser l'arbre torturé.

- « Torgil, c'est important pour moi, de protéger ma famille comme le faisaient mes ancêtres. Le monde est plein de forces que nous ne comprenons pas. Et les anciens ont su s'en protéger. Je te demande juste de trouver un joli petit plant d'orme ! Il faut le transplanter aujourd'hui, un an après sa naissance, et il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire. Ce sera l'arbre protecteur de ton fils, celui du jour où il est venu au monde. Tout le monde en a un, même toi ! J'ai planté un frêne pour toi, le jour de notre mariage.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de planter un arbre pour moi ! Je sais très bien me défendre tout seul ! A quoi rime de perpétuer des gestes que tu ne comprends plus ? »

Piquée au vif, la jeune dunéenne répond :

- « Qui te dit que je ne les comprends pas ? »

Elle ajoute sournoisement, un sourire vengeur aux lèvres :

- « Regarde comme les traditions ont du bon ! Tu es frigorifié ? Tu vas pouvoir courir en forêt et choisir un joli petit orme pour protéger mon fils ! Allez, à tout à l'heure ! Il est temps que je lui donne son repas !

- Tu ne peux pas lui donner ici ?

- Tu es fou ? Lui donner le sein ici ? Tu veux que j'attrape une pneumonie ? »

X-X-X

Remâchant son ressentiment, Torgil arpente la sente d'un pas vif, sa houe sur l'épaule :

-« Elle est gonflée ! … »

Le jeune père tape rageusement du pied dans une petite pierre, qu'il fait rouler devant lui sur le chemin.

- « Et puis jamais contente avec ça ! Appeler les esprits, se baigner en hiver, et puis ces arbres, partout et toujours ! Une bonne flambée, ouais ! … »

Mais son irritation ne suffit pas à le réchauffer :

- « C'est que je suis gelé, moi !... »

Le pas se ralentit. Torgil réfléchit, il ne peut pas faire deux choses à la fois…

- « Et puis, comment je vais faire pour reconnaître un jeune orme en plein hiver, moi ? … »

Le pas s'accélère :

-« Je vais demander à Eothor, lui il saura ! »

La démarche devient presque guillerette :

-« Et en plus, il m'emmènera en forêt avec sa carriole, et il me ramènera à la chaumière ! »

Le pas de Torgil retrouve un rythme viril et déterminé :

-« Après tout la tradition chez nous pour un anniversaire, c'est d'offrir une tournée ! »

L'allure gagne encore en fermeté alors que se trouvent balayés les derniers vestiges de sa mauvaise conscience :

-« Et puis il faut que je me réchauffe, zut ! »

X-X-X

_-« … Buvons un coup, la mort bravant,_

_A la santé de Cardolan !_

_Car le vil voisin Araphor,_

_A mis son fanion dans son tort !_

_Ce vil nous fait bien de la peine,_

_Convoitant ainsi notre terre._

_Et Merde pour le Roi d'Arthedain,_

_Qui nous a déclaré la guerre ! »_

Les chopes s'entrechoquent sous les vivats qui ponctuent le fameux refrain. Les jeunes gens boivent goulument à la santé de leur royaume bien-aimé, sous le regard blasé du tenancier de l'Oie Saoule. Lorsque la bière coule à flot, le courage ne coûte guère…

Pourtant un vétéran, assis dans son coin, observe la jeunesse d'un air amer et désabusé, sirotant sa cervoise avec parcimonie. Lui a mené une escouade de Cardolan lors des escarmouches le long du Menatar Romen. Lui s'est illustré au siège d'Amon Sûl. Lui fut l'un des rares à survivre aux hordes d'orques et de trolls déferlant d'Angmar, qui anéantirent l'armée de Cardolan sur les hauts des Galgals. Sa jambe amputée le lui rappelle tous les jours.

Aussi laisse-t-il leur jeune enthousiasme aux braillards imbibés ! Ils découvriront bien assez tôt que la petite politique des hommes, leurs espoirs futiles et leurs intérêts égoïstes ne sont que rus épars face aux grandes marées de leur temps.

-« Par Bema1, ces maudits Arthedain continuent de piller le pays ! J'ai encore vu passer un convoi ce matin !

- Tu exagères, Eothor ! Ils maintiennent l'ordre que les nôtres ne peuvent plus assurer. Sans eux, ce serait le chaos, comme à Tharbad, où croupissent des milliers de réfugiés. Leurs convois amènent des vivres et des médicaments.

- Mais tu es un mou ! Tu fraternises comme si la victoire d'Angmar n'était pas de leur faute ! Bien cachés dans leur forteresse d'Amon Sûl, ils nous ont laissés tailler en pièce sans bouger leurs derrières princiers pour secourir nos vaillantes compagnies !

- Tu parles comme si tu y avais été !

- J'avais quinze ans, j'aurais pu accompagner mon père avec la compagnie des mercenaires ! Ma mère m'a empêché d'y aller ! Mais à présent elle ne me retiendra plus ! Il faut les empêcher de ramener chez eux tout ce qui a de la valeur !

- Ouais, y en a qui ont essayé de s'y opposer, tu sais comment ils ont fini ! Luinril s'est fait pendre il y a dix jours en tentant de reprendre un chargement de grimoires du vieux Hir d'Eredoriath qui remontait vers Bree.

- Buvons à la santé du héros Luinril ! Lui au moins s'est opposé aux traitres qui tentent d'annexer le pays ! »

Alors que les flots de bière s'engouffrent dans les gosiers exaltés et assoiffés, la porte de l'auberge s'ouvre dans un grand fracas. Un solide sergent de l'armée royale d'Arthedain entre dans la salle commune, suivi de sa patrouille :

-« Holà, faudrait voir à se calmer ! Les quidams qui incitent à la révolte, je m'en vais les mettre au pas ! Allez, dispersez-vous ! »

Les velléités guerrières du petit groupe se sont bien vite émoussées. Les jeunes gens s'égaillent en grommelant contre l'occupant.

-« Hep, toi le meneur ! Tu ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça ? »

Eothor, un air déterminé marquant son visage grassouillet, saisit un tabouret et s'embusque derrière une table, prêt à défendre chèrement sa vie, comme son père à la bataille des galgals. La patrouille ne va faire qu'une bouchée de ce grand jeune homme maladroit et un peu replet…

Torgil s'interpose d'un ton conciliant :

-« Allons, Messeigneurs ! Je suis père depuis peu et viens fêter l'anniversaire de mon aîné! Ne voulez-vous pas oublier ce malentendu en ce jour de fête ? »

Le sergent n'aime pas entendre insulter son roi, mais c'est un brave type. Il saisit au vol l'opportunité de montrer la magnanimité des Arthedain. Eothor, ne portant aucune arme sur lui, est laissé libre avec un avertissement dont il se moque bien.

X-X-X

Les deux amis se réfugient dans une alcôve, chargés des brocs abandonnés par leurs compagnons.

-« Heureusement que tu es arrivé, Torgil ! Sinon j'aurais fait un carnage… »

Son ami ne relève pas la fanfaronnade :

- « Moi aussi, je l'ai mauvaise… Tu sais pas ce qu'elle a inventé ? »

Eothor glisse un regard inquiet vers Torgil. Il va encore lui parler d' « Elle ». Il va encore se plaindre de cette fille si divine qu'elle hante toutes ses heures de conscience et d'inconscience. Eothor a toujours été amoureux fou de Blodwen, qui en retour n'a jamais vu en lui qu'un grand frère protecteur, un bon gros maladroit, l'éternel meilleur ami et faire-valoir du beau Torgil. Le romantique géant un peu ventru cache l'immense blessure de sa vie sous des dehors gouailleurs, une rhétorique volubile, une morgue vindicative qui ont désormais trouvé leur cause – la défense du Cardolan contre son voisin rapace Arthedain. Mais pour l'heure Eothor ressent un étrange malaise. Il aime Torgil comme un frère, et jamais encore la jalousie ne lui a montré son rictus abject.

Pourtant ce soir l'attitude égoïste de Torgil l'irrite. Peut-être même lui en veut-il un peu de son sauvetage in extremis. Le jeune père déballe ses problèmes sur la table comme l'on vide une poubelle sans fond. Décidément, il ne mérite pas Blodwen, se dit l'amoureux transi.

Après la quatrième tournée générale, dans l'auberge quasiment vidée par l'intervention de la patrouille, Torgil ressasse encore ses conflits domestiques. Mais son vis-à-vis n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : donner une leçon à ce petit prétentieux inconscient de sa propre chance…

-« Tu sais quoi ?, l'interrompt Eothor excédé, on va aller le chercher ton petit arbre !

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Ben tiens ! Ca sert à quoi les amis ? »

Et voilà les compères en carriole, Eothor aux rênes, Torgil assis dans les patates, qui bientôt ronfle comme un ivrogne. Outré, Eothor s'arrête dès que possible et déterre le premier jeune plant venu qui ressemble un tant soit peu à un orme.

-« Ca fera bien l'affaire de cet égoïste ! », grommelle-t-il en déposant le plant dans le giron de l'ivrogne assoupi.

X-X-X

Torgil marche d'un pas lourd, dessoulant lentement dans l'air brumeux du soir. Quelque chose dans le ton d'Eothor lui a fait sentir que son ami en avait assez de faire le sale boulot à sa place. Il a donc tenu à faire les derniers miles à pied, le plant sous un bras, arpentant la route au milieu de la lande de son pas hésitant d'ivrogne. Devant lui, au bout de sa houe posée sur l'épaule, oscille la petite lanterne qu'Eothor lui a prêtée.

Dégrisant lentement, le jeune père se fait les reproches d'usage. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu se tenir un peu… C'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas dû déblatérer comme il l'avait fait…

La nuit tombe tout-à-fait, isolant le marcheur solitaire dans ses amères pensées. C'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas dû passer à l'auberge. Il aurait dû directement aller chercher un orme.

Torgil sent croitre sa culpabilité à mesure qu'il s'approche de sa chaumière, où l'attend Blodwen, qu'il imagine un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Dans ces moments là, Torgil se hait d'habiller de bienveillance conjugale, ce qu'au fond de lui, il considère comme une faiblesse envers son épouse. Il l'aime, mais il a du mal à supporter son autorité.

Soudain une bifurcation surgit de la brume, au pied d'un gibet. C'est là que pourrit le cadavre de Luinril, dans sa cage d'acier suspendue. Une odeur pestilentielle rappelle que le cadavre du « héros de Cardolan » n'est exposé que depuis quelques jours. Un petit frisson parcourt Torgil malgré lui.

-« Si j'avais ton courage, s'exclame-t-il exalté, j'aurais réprimé ces croyances ridicules sous mon toit ! Au lieu de cela je me suis laissé ridiculiser par ma femme, et il a fallu que j'en fasse profiter l'auberge entière ! Maudit soit le mariage ! »

Un triste grincement rouillé de la cage suspendue lui répond laconiquement. Torgil surpris lance avec dérision, comme pour exorciser sa propre stupeur :

-« Tiens, Luinril, viens donc danser pour la fête de mon fils ! Tu expliqueras à ma femme de laisser les esprits tranquilles ! On pourra abandonner ces simagrées débiles. »

Torgil est soulagé d'avoir formulé ses griefs haut et fort, même si son éloquence ne se manifeste qu'en l'absence de son épouse. Il reprend sa route dans la brume de sa démarche sinueuse, jurant que jamais plus il ne se plierait à des exigences aussi absurdes.

Mais il est imprudent d'invoquer les morts une nuit de Samain. Dans la pénombre sans un souffle de vent, la cage oscille d'un rythme guilleret. La tête du cadavre, qui vient de perdre un œil, se penche sur l'épaule décharnée avec un inquiétant rictus de satisfaction.

X-X-X

Par ce petit matin, Blodwen passe le nez à la fenêtre. L'air frais lui picote les narines mais colporte des fragrances d'humus et de bois de pin sous des cieux immaculés. La journée va être magnifique !

Toute joyeuse, la jeune femme charge la brouette de denrées appétissantes qu'elle a longuement préparées avec amour, de quelques outils et du plant d'orme que son mari chéri a enfin ramené hier. Puis elle réveille sa petite famille, l'habille chaudement et la mène tambour battant derrière la maison, jusqu'à l'arbre de Torgil qu'elle avait planté au-dessus de la source où ils s'approvisionnent.

Blodwen dresse une nappe de pic-nic sous le jeune frêne élancé en fredonnant gaiement un vieil air des collines, pendant que Torgil joue avec son fils, perché sur son ventre.

-« Et ça, ça sert à quoi ? », demande le mari en avisant une assiette de bois qui sert d'ordinaire à entasser les restes qu'on balancera au cochon.

-« Mais voyons, Torgil, les jours de fête, on dresse le couvert du pauvre, c'est la tradition ! »

-« Allons bon !, pense le mari, voilà encore une journée traditionnelle ! A quelle douloureuse et coutumière acrobatie vais-je encore devoir me plier pour plaire aux esprits ?

La réponse ne tarde guère…

-« Voilà, tout est prêt ! Mais avant, quelques petites formalités… », lance joyeusement Blodwen avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de son fils.

Torgil rentre les épaules, tandis que le petit Tuismir bat des mains avec enthousiasme.

La famille plante la pousse non loin du frêne, juste assez près pour profiter de la vigueur protectrice du jeune arbre élancé, mais suffisamment loin pour développer sa personnalité propre sans prendre ombrage de ses ombrelles.

Tuismir est autorisé à planter quelques pommes fripées au pied de chacun des deux arbres. Puis Blodwen va déposer une collation au bord de la source, qui glousse indifférente son air éternel entre les mousses.

X-X-X

Revenant sur ses pas vers ses deux hommes, Blodwen tressaille et pâlit, s'arrêtant net. Torgil suit le regard de son épouse et manque de défaillir alors que Tuismir se met à pleurer, cherchant maladroitement à rejoindre les jupes de sa mère. Une silhouette enveloppée d'un linceul sombre est installée devant l'assiette du pauvre, semblant attendre le début du repas.

-« Qui êtes-vous ?, lance Torgil d'une voix mal assurée en saisissant la bêche. Que nous voulez-vous ? »

Le sombre capuchon se tourne lentement vers Torgil. Une puanteur insupportable s'élève et prend les vivants à la gorge, comme si des myriades de larves nauséabondes écloraient de concert pour répandre les humeurs pestilentielles d'un mort incapable de quitter ce monde. Roule alors une voix sépulcrale, dont le ton posé pourtant semble chercher la conciliation :

-« L'on m'a invité à la fête. Je viens recevoir ma part. »

Torgil blêmit, lui lance un fromage et s'exclame en brandissant sa bêche :

-« Luinril, prenez cela et laissez-nous ! »

La forme se redresse lentement. Les effluves de chairs corrompues laissent entrevoir ce que le sombre manteau voile encore aux regards.

- « La part qui me revient de droit est cette vie volée dans l'interstice du règne des hommes et du royaume des ombres. », énonce la voix d'un ton sans appel, en élevant un index à vif, aux répugnants reflets putrides, qui désigne le petit Tuismir.

- « C'est trop tard !, rugit la jeune mère en s'interposant devant son fils, le cœur gonflé d'une rage de lionne et bardé d'une assurance d'airain. Les vœux à la Déesse sont prononcés et l'enfant trouve sa place dans le règne des hommes !

- Ces vœux furent prononcés dans le vent de Samain et la Déesse n'en a rien su. L'arbre protecteur que tu as planté n'est pas celui de ton fils ! »

La confiance de Blodwen s'effondre d'un coup. Elle tourne son regard éperdu et implorant vers Torgil, qui baisse les yeux pour ne pas le croiser. Elle n'est pas shaman du clan Prenn Lûth, mais elle sait que rien n'empêchera le seigneur de la nuit d'emmener son dû. A moins d'un sacrifice au-delà de la vie humaine… Mûe par un noir ressentiment, Blodwen saisit la hache de Torgil et, du coup puissant du désespoir, tranche le jeune frêne.

La forme sombre siffle comme un serpent blessé et glapit de dépit :

-« Tu choisis de conserver ton fils ! Mais que ferais-je de ce bon à rien de mécréant ? » éructe le manteau en considérant Torgil atterré, déjà gagné par un teint cireux et grisâtre.

-« Il promet de te donner le repos ! », rugit la femme en pleurs, tremblante comme une feuille d'arbre prête à s'envoler au vent de Samain.

X-X-X

Couvert de sueurs glacées, Torgil s'escrime contre la porte de chêne. Enfin la serrure du galgal cède dans un fracas assourdissant. Saisissant sa lanterne, le jeune homme se recule précipitamment, cédant le passage à la forme plus sombre que la nuit, qui pénètre sous le dôme des morts.

Son épouse hors d'elle l'a prévenu : « c'est ta dernière chance ! Tu fais ce que j'ai promis pour toi ! Ou nous serons séparés à jamais ! » Pour cette fois, il obtempère point par point. Eclairant son bout de parchemin de sa lanterne, il tâche de lire le rituel recommandant au Seigneur de la Nuit de recevoir cette âme en perdition. Il n'entend rien à ce qu'il lit, mais lentement les portes se referment.

Soudain un cri retentit :

- « Au nom du Roi, qui va là ? »

Lorsque l'ombre passe sur lui dans un souffle rauque de frustration, Torgil tombe à la renverse, lâchant sa lanterne qui s'éteint brusquement. Submergé par l'horreur, il entend les râles des soldats massacrés s'éteindre un à un sous des coups avides.

Au petit matin, le sergent l'arrête devant le galgal. La patrouille ignore ce qui s'est passé exactement, mais trois soldats d'Arthedain ont été tués cette nuit avec la bêche de Torgil.

X-X-X

S'il y a bien des sujets avec lesquels le légat royal d'Arthedain ne plaisante pas en cette période de troubles, c'est l'ordre public et la justice. En outre des nouvelles alarmantes des galgals le long du chemin vert ont amené le vieux Hir d'En Eredoriath à proclamer des mesures de prudence et à donner toute latitude aux armées d'Arthedain dans sa baronnie.

Le suspect est accusé d'avoir dérobé la dépouille de Luinril et d'avoir assassiné des soldats d'Arthedain qui l'interpellaient au moment où il tentait de lui donner une sépulture. Il n'y a donc aucune clémence à attendre lorsque les charges concernent à la fois l'opposition à la loi martiale et une effraction dans les sanctuaires des morts.

En effet, Torgil est condamné à mort.

Eothor tente de fléchir le légat. En vain.

L'épouse éplorée vient mander sa grâce à genou. Par mesure spéciale d'humanité, Torgil est étranglé dans sa cellule.

Son cadavre est ensuite enfermé et hissé dans l'odieuse cage suspendue au gibet. Il n'a donc pas à endurer une lente agonie sous les yeux de son épouse, mais sa dépouille rappellera à tous que la justice des hommes s'accommode mal des rumeurs des morts.

X-X-X

Un frêne vigoureux a très rapidement poussé sous le cadavre du malheureux, envahissant sa cage en moins d'un an comme si un vœu tardif de protection avait voulu rattraper son occupant et l'entourer de sa tendresse. Le voisinage en a été épouvanté.

On dit que les soirs de lune rousse, un fantôme réclame l'ensevelissement à tous les passants.

X-X-X

La nuit dernière, le squelette de Torgil a été dérobé. On ignore qui a fait le coup.

Alertée, Blodwen est venue se recueillir au pied du frêne, sous le gibet, son petit garçon de deux ans au bras. Eothor, qui traine depuis de longs mois un insupportable sentiment de culpabilité, les a emmenés dans sa carriole.

Sur le chemin du retour, Eothor offre un plant d'orme à Blodwen, qui lève vers lui des yeux beignés de larmes, mais débordants de reconnaissance.

Demain, c'est Samain et l'anniversaire de Tuismir.

X-X-X

Rhast écarte les bras en signe d'impuissance :

-« Woa, woa, woa, j'y suis pour rien, moi ! C'est vous qu'avez voulu la suite ! A ce qu'on dit, c'est à peu près à ce moment-là que les habitants des tombes se sont mis à s'agiter. Mais y faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte… De toute façon vous le connaissez, cet arbre : c'est le frêne solitaire, à six milles au nord de Thalion sur le chemin vert, juste avant le premier galgal. Quand vous passez à côté, y s'passe rien de fâcheux… la plupart du temps…»

SI l'on y réfléchit posément, il est vrai que le frêne solitaire, au lieu-dit la fourche du pendu, est énorme et tordu, et que des barres de métal sont encastrées dans sa branche principale à plus d'une perche de hauteur… Mais cela ne prouve rien…

1 Nom que les Hommes des bois, les Beornides et les Eothraim (et donc plus tard les Rohirrim) donnent au Vala Oromë. Ce nom est à rapprocher de l'anglo-saxon _béme_ « trompette ». Oromë sonnait de sa grande trompe de chasse en poursuivant les bêtes de Morgoth.[


	6. Le marteau et l'étoile

**LE MARTEAU ET L'ETOILE**

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Voici une courte nouvelle en réponse au défi n° 49 du Poney Fringuant, qui a pour thème « La porte de la Moria »._

.oOo.

Ce soir notre histoire nous est contée par un jeune nain solitaire, dont le grand nez conquérant se teinte souvent d'un carmin prononcé. Il faut bien avouer que la dive bouteille, auxiliaire ou substitut de bien des muses, lui tient souvent compagnie. Notre nain colporte des petits objets de luxe, sur le chemin vert, aux hommes des rivières comme aux habitants des montagnes bleues. Un peu poseur et bravache, ce saltimbanque à barbe prend souvent des libertés avec la réalité –la valeur, la qualité, la provenance et la composition de sa marchandise sont assez approximatives. Pour dire les choses crûment, sa famille a fini par mettre à la porte ce marchand raté, qui mène une existence de dilettante un peu poète.

Aussi ses finances le contraignent-elles à dîner au rabais en ce moment. En outre il apprécie la compagnie chaleureuse et l'attention bienveillante de la grande salle de l'Oie Saoule. Lorsqu'une tisserande plantureuse lui demande pourquoi nains et elfes sont toujours en guerre, il se récrie et sur le champ, dépoussière un conte en l'émaillant de quelques approximations audacieuses.

.oOo.

_Vers SA 1200 arrive en Eregion un puissant Maïa1, qui se fait appeler Annatar, le Seigneur des dons. Alors que Celebrimbor, fameux orfèvre et dernier descendant de Fëanor, l'accueille dans sa confrérie, Galadriel quitte le pays._

_Eregion, Gwaith-i-Mírdain_ 2_, SA 1584_

Le flamboiement sauvage du creuset éclabousse la muraille de porphyre, y projetant les ombres monstrueuses de deux colosses qui rendent coup sur coup. L'elfe et le nain s'acharnent sur un scintillement minuscule, précipitant leurs marteaux d'acier avec la régularité d'une horloge et la puissance d'un bélier. L'obstiné rougeoiement palpite et flamboie avec un tintement joyeux sous chaque coup puissant. Des fumerolles pourpres enlacent les poignets des artisans, distillant d'âcres fragrances de sang et d'orage. Comme un être vivant, le métal en fusion est un serviteur fantasque et exigeant. Mais les deux virtuoses abattent leurs masses enchantées avec un art consommé et une entente parfaite. Les tenailles virevoltent, l'enclume chante à deux voix un air envoûtant. Le martèlement alterné façonne la matière noble, sublimant la science délicate du forgeron par l'intention fulgurante de l'orfèvre.

Et soudain un double anneau éclot, comme deux fleurs émergent d'un même bourgeon originel, le les lignes Noldorin raffinées courant sur le subtil alliage Naugrim.

Les deux amis portent ensemble le coup séparateur et élèvent leurs œuvres à la lumière, échangeant un sourire satisfait et complice dans la touffeur des forges. Puis d'un même geste ils replongent à l'ouvrage, ciselant et sertissant les anneaux jumeaux qu'ils s'échangent et parachèvent lentement. Des mots de pouvoir scandés en Khuzdul répondent en écho aux litanies incantatoires elfiques jusqu'au petit matin.

Enfin nain et elfe sortent des forges, titubant de fatigue mais savourant avec reconnaissance l'ivresse de cette fertile communion.

Celebrimbor, ébloui par cette troublante expérience fusionnelle, commence à comprendre que la collaboration que lui offrit autrefois le seigneur Annatar, ne fut pas aussi altruiste qu'il l'avait cru à l'époque. Comme il s'était fourvoyé… Il y a bien longtemps il avait recherché avec ardeur l'alliance de Dame Galadriel, mais elle l'avait écarté de ses pensées, refusant de partager avec lui son exaltation créatrice. Mais désormais Celebrimbor a rencontré Narvi…

X-X-X

_Salle du trône de Khâzad-Dûm, SA 1628_

Du haut de son trône, le grand nain scrute les splendeurs répandues à ses pieds et les nuques prosternées devant lui. Son front altier irradie d'une détermination impérieuse. Son bras d'airain détient une irrésistible force tranquille. Ses robes ruissellent d'or et d'argent, ces jouets des nains. Mille joyaux couronnent ses augustes cheveux blancs d'un scintillement irréel.

Dùrin le troisième trône en majesté dans la salle d'apparat du Cavenain. Son regard suffit pour ordonner.

Song poing brille des feux d'un anneau d'or, serti d'une émeraude. Depuis qu'il a revendiqué ce cadeau de Celebrimbor pour sa lignée, le roi sous la montagne ne connait plus de faiblesse. Lorsqu'il se retire en lui-même, des visions se forment et sa pénétrante sagesse lui révèle les voies de la puissance.

-« Fràar ! Viens à moi ! »

Le commandeur des mines s'avance et s'incline respectueusement.

- « Depuis plusieurs lunes Mahal m'envoie un songe. Fais établir des galeries descendant vers le nord à partir de la neuvième profondeur. Nous y trouverons une veine que le monde nous enviera. Plus encore qu'aujourd'hui, notre royaume assurera sa prééminence parmi les sept clans et l'hégémonie sur ses voisins. Va ! »3

Alors que Fràar, subjugué par la préscience de son roi, rameute ses seconds pour gagner les profondeurs, le Roi sous la Montagne poursuit son inspiration :

-« Narvi ! Approche-toi !»

Le premier ambassadeur ne comparait plus dans la grande salle sans un frisson d'appréhension. L'entendement du roi est devenu subtil et profond, mais sa vision s'est durcie, et Narvi craint ses décisions.

- « Le destin de notre peuple est imminent – fortune, puissance et renommée arrachées dans nos mines à la sueur de notre front. J'ordonne que soient bâties des portes infranchissables qui garderont la montagne de l'avidité de ses ennemis. Nul ne pourra les passer sans la bénédiction du Roi sous la montagne. Va ! »

X-X-X

_Porte ouest de Khâzad-Dûm, SA 1629_

Après de longs mois d'un labeur exténuant, les portes ouest sont érigées. Narvi s'apprête à parachever son œuvre en les soumettant solennellement à l'autorité du Roi sous la montagne.

- « Puisse cet acte ne porter aucun mauvais augure ! », soupire-t-il profondément, songeant que jamais encore l'entrée n'a dû être fermée.

Mais soudain son cœur bondit de joie. Des pas légers, gravissent l'escalier du torrent, derrière lui. Son âme de nain a reconnu un ami avant même que Narvi n'identifie la voix allègre et flûtée qui l'apostrophe :

- « Holà, maître Narvi ! Pourquoi scellez-vous votre demeure de pierre ? »

Le nain reconnaissant se tourne vers le nouveau venu :

- « Celebrimbor ! Soyez doublement le bienvenu, en cet instant de doute ! J'ai bâti une porte des nains… mais ne puis la sceller. Mon cœur me met en garde. Pourtant la volonté du Roi sous la montagne doit être accomplie…»

Le grand elfe sait d'instinct les réticences de son ami. Il réfléchit un instant et sourit au nain, une étoile au fond du regard :

-« Certes ! Mais votre roi vous a laissé toute latitude pour exécuter son ordre… »

Alors les deux amis travaillent d'arrache-pied, taillant, gravant, incrustant d'infimes cristaux de pierre de lune. Durant une journée entière et une partie de la nuit, les deux âmes sœurs se soutiennent et s'abreuvent l'une à l'autre pour consacrer l'union de deux peuples. Lorsque la lune se lève, Celebrimbor et Narvi joignent leurs voix et leurs anneaux jumeaux pour prononcer le vœu sacramental. L'inscription s'illumine un court instant avant de s'évanouir, alors que s'ouvrent majestueusement les battants :

« Ennyn Durin Aran Moria Pedo mellon a minno. Im Narvi Hain echant Celebrimboro o Eregion teithant i thiw hin. 4»

Ravis, les deux complices se contemplent longuement. Il leur semble que leur amitié fleurirera aussi longtemps que flamboieront sur ces portes, le marteau de Dùrin et l'étoile de Fëanor.

X-X-X

_Salle du trône de Khâzad-Dûm, SA 1629, une semaine plus tard :_

-« Jamais aucun descendant de Dùrin n'a osé désobéir aussi effrontément au Roi sous la montagne ! »

Narvi, à genoux, contemple, mortifié, les vestiges de sa belle barbe noire, éparpillés au sol autour de lui. Il n'a même pas eu l'occasion de se justifier. La fureur du Roi sous la montagne s'abat sur lui avec une intransigeance aveugle.

Le souverain du Cavenain se sent trahi par son propre sang. La porte, qui devait assurer la sauvegarde de son peuple, a été souillée par une main étrangère ! Le mot de passe a été dévoilé ! Dùrin le troisième fulmine :

-« Tu ne quitteras plus la montagne ! Puisque cette porte ne saurait être sûre, je vais lui donner un gardien perpétuel ! Je te nomme factionnaire héréditaire de la porte occidentale. Puissent tes fils, si tu engendres jamais, expier la faute de leur père ! »

Le roi fait mine de congédier Narvi. Puis, contemplant un instant son anneau d'un air soupçonneux, il se ravise et ajoute :

- « Et j'interdis formellement aux étrangers de pénétrer en Moria ! Quiconque contreviendra à cet ordre sera décolleté, avec ses complices, fussent-ils du sang de Dùrin ! »

X-X-X

_Porte ouest de Khâzad-Dûm, SA 1697_

Le ouargue arrache la tête du guerrier elfe qui s'enfuyait devant lui. Avide de sang chaud et limpide, il en dévore les viscères, puis s'interrompt lorsqu'il avise une jeune fille qui parvient en haut de l'escalier. La svelte elfe terrorisée frappe frénétiquement de ses petits poings sur la porte de pierre close, lorsque le ouargue interrompt ses hurlements en broyant sa cage thoracique dans un craquement sinistre. Le monstre frissonne d'aise en déglutissant cette chair savoureuse, subtilement persillée d'effroi…

A perte de vue les bosquets de houx brûlent et les hordes sombres déferlent. Les elfes réfugiés affluent, harcelés par les cohortes d'orques montés sur les terribles loups sombres. Des fuyards tombent épuisés, aussitôt lacérés par un orque ou déchiquetés par un ouargue. Un groupe de femmes et d'enfants, protégé par quelques elfes en armes, progresse lentement sur la route pavée. Celebrimbor a pu rassembler les meilleurs bretteurs survivants après le sac d'Ost-In-Edhil5. Aidé d'Elrond et Glorfindel, il pousse la petite troupe, pour trouver refuge auprès de son ami Narvi, vers la porte occidentale du Cavenain.

Enfin la troupe harcelée rejoint le portail. Repu, le lâche animal qui faisait bombance à l'entrée s'écarte prudemment.

Celebrimbor se dresse devant les portes et en appelle à l'amitié. En vain. Derrière les battants verrouillés, un nain à la courte barbe noire pleure son impuissance, entravé par ses camarades.

Le Fëanorien s'époumone. La porte reste scellée, sous les yeux horrifiés des elfes. L'espoir s'éteint dans les cœurs. Hors de lui, les yeux incrédules, Celebrimbor ne peut honnir ses vœux d'amitié, ni appeler la malédiction sur la lignée félonne de Dùrin.

Alors le ciel s'assombrit encore, comme si tous les orages des Montagnes Brumeuses s'assemblaient pour la curée. Les créatures mauvaises elles-mêmes, semblant redouter ce qui approche, se dispersent en geignant.

Annatar, Seigneur des dons, fond en rage sur la porte. Il n'est plus temps pour lui de dissimuler sa malice sous une glorieuse prestance enjôleuse ou un subtil verbe prometteur. Sa cupidité féroce et sa soif de domination sur toute vie, altèrent son irréelle beauté et font place nette sur le champ de bataille. Mû par une frustration inextinguible, il pourchasse le juste qui arracha les anneaux elfiques à son emprise.

Plus encore que par la haine implacable pour ce vil Maïa renégat, Celebrimbor se sent submergé par un irrépressible dégoût, cet écœurement suprême dont seule délivre la mort. Reconnaissant la rumeur méphitique qui annonce le suppôt de Morgoth Bauglir6, il renvoie les héros qui l'accompagnent. Seul, il fera face, alors que fuient les lambeaux du peuple d'Eregion.

Frappés par le regard glacé du Fëanorien, Elrond et Glorfindel obéissent et l'abandonnent à son destin. Rassemblant les survivants et les menant vers le septentrion, ils font mine de viser le col du Rubicorne et déroutent la poursuite.

Mais devant la porte close, la révolte désespérée affronte l'insatiable convoitise.

Cette révolte est juste, le droit incontestable, le soubresaut fulgurant. Cependant la haine perfide a depuis longtemps voilé de ruse sa violence, s'insinuant au cœur de ses ennemis pour les connaître, les diviser et les subjuguer. Le noir dessein de domination va briser cette résistance d'une contrainte implacable, car il sait tout de son opposant. Celebrimbor n'a plus qu'un secret à révéler, qu'Annatar compte lui arracher avec les lambeaux palpitants de son corps désarticulé.

Le Seigneur des dons s'avance.

X-X-X

Le Fëanorien est acculé et exsangue. Le Maïa, retors, guette son dernier coup pour lui arracher l'épée, le gantelet et la main. Puis la lente torture extirpera de sa proie le dernier secret de Celebrimbor. Annatar saura où se trouvent Vilya, Nenya et Narya. Et son règne sera complet – inévitable et sans retour.

Epuisé mais indompté, Celebrimbor rassemble toute son énergie pour un dernier assaut. Annatar l'a déjà en son pouvoir et sourit à sa victime expiatoire d'un rictus vainqueur et méprisant.

Mais alors surgit de la muraille une courte forme en brillantes mailles. Le Maïa a seulement le temps d'apercevoir un masque des nains grimacer une malédiction. L'épée de galvorn7 de Celebrimbor et le marteau de guerre de Narvi s'abattent de concert, dans un éclair simultané, sur Annatar qui bascule avec un cri d'effroi.

X-X-X

Les portes de la Moria se sont refermées. Une déflagration a creusé un profond cratère devant le seuil8. Le Maïa, surpris, a dû puiser dans l'essence même de sa chair pour survivre à cette attaque combinée tout-à-fait inattendue. Comme une épaisse fumée se dissipe, le Seigneur Annatar se relève péniblement parmi les cadavres. Sa face déchiquetée n'arborera plus jamais le fourbe sourire de son insolente beauté.

La victoire suprême vient de lui échapper. Sa malédiction s'abat sur les portes scellées, pour le moment en vain. Mais la lignée de Dùrin ne sera pas oubliée.

Les dépouilles de Celebrimbor et de Narvi sont empalées aux fers de hautes lances, portées en bannières par une garde de trolls. Réunis dans la mort, le nain et l'elfe garderont leur secret, bien après que se seront effacés sur les portes, le marteau de Dùrin et l'étoile de Fëanor.

.oOo.

La généreuse tisserande est venue s'attabler aux côtés du beau nain volubile. Le succès confère un certain charme… Comme la salle congratule bruyamment le Naugrim pour son histoire, elle se penche à son épaule et lui murmure langoureusement à l'oreille :

- « Moi j'ai deviné ce qu'il y avait écrit sur la porte : Parle, Amant, et entre ! »

La clairvoyance de la jeune femme surprend le nain, qui la dévisage avec intérêt pour la première fois de la soirée. Il y en avait donc une qui suivait… Mais elle ajoute avec une œillade :

-« Je le sais bien, c'est aussi écrit sur ma porte ! »

.oOo.

Notes

1 Maïa, pl Maïar : êtres primordiaux de même nature que les Valar, dont ils sont parfois les disciples. Olorin, Iarwain Ben Adar (Tom Bombadil), Melian et Sauron sont des Maïar.

2 Confrérie des forgerons.

3 En effet, peu de temps après cette grandiose révélation, Fràar découvre de formidables veines de mithril. Cette découverte assure richesse et renommée au royaume de Khazad-Dûm. Mais elle précipitera également sa chute, au troisième âge, lorsque les veines exploitées toujours plus profondément, libéreront un monstre invincible, le Balrog.

4 Les portes de Dùrin, roi de Moria. Parle Ami et entre. Moi Narvi je les ai faites. Celebrimbor d'Eregion a gravé ces signes.

5 La « forteresse aux Elfes », capitale d'Eregion au Second Age.

6 Le Noir Ennemi du monde, le Contraignant.

7 « (…) métal aussi dur que l'acier des Nains et si malléable en même temps qu'il pouvait le rendre aussi mince et souple que la soie tout en restant impénétrable aux flèches comme aux épées. Eöl l'appela le galvorn, car il était noir et brillant comme le jais, et il s'en revêtait chaque fois qu'il voyageait. » Le Silmarillion, J.R.R Tolkien.

8 La lectrice attentive a remarqué que s'est glissée ici une tentative d'explication quant à l'origine du lac devant la porte…


	7. L'embaumeur

**L'embaumeur**

A Tharbad accostent parfois des navires de haute mer, qui remontent le flot-gris pour y vendre leurs marchandises. Il arrive donc que des capitaines au long cours fassent le trajet jusqu'à Thalion pour s'affranchir de leurs intermédiaires habituels, trouver des produits pour le retour et accroître leurs profits.

C'est ainsi qu'un marin de Pelargir, tanné par les embruns salés, s'échoua un soir à l'enseigne de l'oie soule. Il avait vécu son content d'épreuves – lors de la dernière traversée, par exemple, il avait repoussé deux attaques de pirates avant d'atteindre l'estuaire. Un brin vantard, franchement cocardier et blasé de tout, le capitaine de vaisseau ne s'était guère fait prier pour rapporter une légende du Sud, telle qu'on la chuchote dans les chiourmes des galériens d'Umbar.

.oOo.

Portées par le reflux, les goélettes rapides cinglant vers le large, cornaient l'appel de reconnaissance des corsaires d'Umbar1, pour saluer l'imposante galère qui remorquait sa prise vers le marché aux esclaves.

Par brise de terre, le havre lâchait ses loups de mer vers les flots de Belfalas, à la conquête des navires marchands du Gondor. Des embarcations de toutes tailles accostaient, déchargeaient avant de se rendre au radoub, ou embarquaient des marchandises.

Des myriades de mouettes se chamaillaient, plongeant dans les eaux rougies de viscères près des étals de poisson. Chargé d'aromates et de poudres de contrebande glanées sous le manteau, l'herboriste Zirzîgur arpentait le quai pour regagner la boutique, décochant ses sourires enjôleurs avec un égal succès, aux filles du port comme aux matrones de la bourgeoisie marchande. Le bellâtre était connu pour prodiguer ses élixirs de jouvence et certaines faveurs à une clientèle féminine et aisée.

La porte de l'échoppe se referma sur la vie grouillante des quais surchauffés et ses violentes effluves, reléguant sous le soleil de plomb, les plaintes des goélands et le brouhaha de la criée. Dans la calme et fraîche pénombre de la boutique, les poteries irisées, fidèlement alignées sur les étagères de bois précieux, rassuraient la clientèle par leur luxe discret et le sérieux de leurs enluminures médicinales. Le jeune homme verrouilla la porte et jeta alentours le regard voluptueux du parvenu.

Ce somptueux établissement, sa renommée, sa clientèle, tout cela lui appartiendrait désormais. Il lui importait surtout de perpétrer l'inquiète fidélité d'un certain chalandage très sélect, avide des services occultes de l'officine.

.oOo.

Le matin même, il avait trouvé son magister immobile dans son fauteuil de satin, aussi austère et parcheminé qu'une momie des catacombes d'An Karagmir2. Sur la table d'acajou, les dernières gouttes du remède fétiche du vieux despote finissaient de tourner au fond de sa timbale d'argent. A son âge une erreur de dosage pouvait être fatale… A moins que le grigou décati n'ait confondu les préparations que Zirzîgur avait terminées la veille…

L'apprenti-embaumeur contempla le cadavre de son vieux maître avec une jubilation revencharde. Mais quelques rides d'inquiétude altérèrent son sourire moqueur et satisfait – depuis ce matin, la dépouille semblait déjà en proie à la décomposition.

Zirzîgur allait devoir se surpasser et embaumer feu son maître avec tout l'art que le défunt lui avait enseigné. Les riches familles de vieille souche numénoréenne, auxquelles le vieil apothicaire avait dispensé son expertise en onéreuses consultations privées, à l'étage de l'échoppe, devaient être pleinement rassurées quant aux capacités du jeune praticien.

Car l'occulte tradition numénoréenne avait survécu à l'invasion gondorienne et au règne des descendants de Castamir : ses adeptes abusaient leur vie durant, des expédients de la pharmacopée et d'obscurs envoûtements pour contester au temps leur décrépitude. A l'approche de la mort, les plus pervertis succombaient même aux promesses d'une renaissance lointaine.

Aussi certains avaient-ils payé fort cher, et par avance, les services frauduleux d'un embaumeur versé dans les savoirs ténébreux. Cette riche clientèle numénoréenne devait absolument reconnaître dans ce cadavre, rendu à la grâce de sa jeunesse, la preuve tranquillisante que leurs propres restes traverseraient les âges.

Zirzîgur transporta le cadavre au laboratoire et se mit à l'ouvrage…

.oOo.

_Quelques années plus tard…_

Le séduisant jeune homme avait réussi au-delà de ses espérances. Dans la plénitude de sa virilité, il était devenu un praticien émérite et reconnu, ensorceleur et sûr de son art.

En sus de ses connaissances d'herboristerie et d'alchimie, son habileté s'était enrichie des arcanes de son vieux maître, annotées de sa main experte. Il avait trouvé ces antiques parchemins en forçant le tiroir secret du secrétaire où l'embaumeur avait caché son testament. Du reste Zirzîgur avait tout de suite compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas en approfondir l'origine. Quant au testament, un solvant de son cru et quelques habiles pattes de mouche avaient fait l'affaire…

Perfectionnant son enjôleuse faconde, il s'était de surcroît découvert un sens aigu de l'observation et un instinct politique sûr. Le fringuant officier d'honneur Zirzîgur avait acheté à prix d'or la charge d'appariteur des pharmacies de bord de la flotte corsaire, clé des prestigieuses portes de l'aristocratie navale, et sésame des richissimes guildes de marchands.

Consacrant son entrée au sérail, les épouses d'amiraux l'interpellaient familièrement du nom gondorien de Meleithron3. Les fantasques et onéreuses maîtresses des princes marchands s'arrachaient ses services, le remerciant au passage d'utiles secrets d'alcôve et de gâteries exotiques. Les jours de bal, les dames défilaient dans son officine, et Zirzîgur mettait un point d'honneur à garantir l'intimité et la confidentialité de chacune de ces visites.

L'embaumeur appréciait toutes ces femmes mûres comme autant de fleurs uniques à éclore, soigner, arroser ou retailler à l'occasion. A toutes il promettait un éclat toujours renouvelé de leurs appâts. A chacune il prodiguait une attention exquise et raffinée, si fine, juste et personnelle, que la patiente, intimement comprise par le bel embaumeur et rassurée par son miroir, s'en retournait réconciliée avec son propre pouvoir de séduction.

Dans les cas incurables, Zirzîgur savait également manier avec parcimonie et bonheur le scalpel de son ancien maître, remodelant les chairs flasques en galbes veloutés.

Mais aux femmes les plus avides d'arrêter le temps, celles qui avaient épuisé les effets pourtant saisissants de ses brouets émaciants, de ses onguents vitalisants ou de ses philtres d'amour, Zirzîgur destinait ses prestations privées.

.oOo.

Dans ces circonstances délicates, l'élégant embaumeur recourait à des techniques d'une plus grande complexité, qui exigeaient le doigté de l'homme du monde et un savoir multiséculaire patiemment assimilé.

Le rituel nécessitait la présence d'une jeune personne avenante, vigoureuse et en pleine santé. D'ordinaire, une fille du port se prêtait complaisamment à la cérémonie. Parfois Zirzîgur achetait au marché aux esclaves, au comptoir franc de l'enclave suderonne4, une fille saine et docile, qu'il rendait à la liberté une fois sa contribution achevée. Le profit n'empêchait pas un certain panache, au contraire !

La patiente et l'assistante faisaient tout d'abord l'objet d'une toilette rigoureuse et complète, de soins du corps raffinés et de massages relaxants très élaborés. Puis l'embaumeur administrait de subtils breuvages aux deux femmes, leur parlant avec douceur jusqu'à ce qu'elles glissent dans un sommeil sans rêve. Alors le personnel se retirait pour la phase la plus délicate du rituel.

Le lendemain, la patiente se réveillait alerte, vivifiée d'une énergie nouvelle, animée de sensations pétillantes de renouveau et de vitalité. Les petites douleurs sournoises, la paresse des organes ou les fatigues chroniques, les sensations d'oppression, semblaient évacuées par un sang neuf. Les jours suivants, ses tissus se raffermissaient durablement, ses graisses superflues se drainaient harmonieusement, sa peau retrouvait un toucher satiné, sa chevelure flamboyait de reflets séduisants. Les discrètes cicatrices aux bras et au cou de la patiente disparaissaient bien vite, résorbées par un influx régénérateur et les soins attentifs du « magicien ». Et il arrivait que la dame, dans le feu de sa reconnaissance, expérimentât sur le champ, sa séduction et son ardeur retrouvées.

L'assistante quant à elle, bénéficiait de soins également, certes moins luxueux, mais qui permettaient de cautériser ses nombreuses plaies et de remédier aux vomissements et à la déshydratation. La fille, choisie jeune, retrouvait généralement la santé après quelques semaines d'abattement et de grande fatigue. Grassement payée, elle pouvait s'installer à son compte et sortir des bas-fonds. Meleithron s'achetait une bonne conscience luxueuse, sous la forme d'un mécénat !

Zirzigûr régnait en maître de jouvence sur l'aristocratie d'Umbar, et pas uniquement sur les femmes. Mais ses talents et ses revenus ne se limitaient pas à la beauté des vivants : dépositaire du savoir et des engagements de feu son maître, il dispensait à prix de mithril aux héritiers des numénoréens noirs, les soins posthumes que réclamaient leurs espoirs impies.

.oOo.

_Quelques années plus tard…_

La veuve de l'amiral en chef Borazor fit élever son confident Meleithron au rang d'adjudicateur du marché des drogues auprès du Grand Conseil Corsaire, peu après ses cent cinquante et trois ans. Zirzigûr eut désormais la haute main sur les produits rarissimes, et entreprit de parfaire les recettes et pratiques qu'avait écartées son ancien maître. Sa curiosité professionnelle l'avait poussé à étudier les possibilités de ces techniques oubliées.

Sans doute Zirzigûr commençait-il lui aussi à s'inquiéter de l'avenir. Devenu un homme mûr mais encore très séduisant, il avait gagné en autorité et en prestance. Le sang de Numenor coulait dans ses veines, ce qui, avec l'aide de quelques remèdes de son cru, lui conférait une grande longévité. Mais il ressentait, par de nombreux signes encore infimes et une lassitude diffuse, qu'il devrait bientôt s'adonner à la panacée de son art pour se maintenir en forme.

Aussi poussa-t-il ses expérimentations. Bien sûr la recherche alchimique et nécromantique occasionnait ici ou là quelques dommages collatéraux. Les assistantes perdirent leurs cheveux, parfois la vue ou l'usage de certains membres. Mais Zirzîgur, motivé et courageux, surpassa tous les obstacles, et fit une découverte sensationnelle : les humeurs vitales d'une femme amoureuse s'avéraient le plus puissant élixir de jouvence qu'on pût éprouver. De plus le bénéfice s'en trouvait décuplé lorsque le patient bénéficiaire était l'objet de cette passion !

Bientôt il n'osa plus employer les filles du port comme assistantes. Il dut, de plus en plus souvent, se fournir en auxiliaires de recherche au marché aux esclaves. Pour financer ces investissements, il revendit sous le manteau des organes et des cellules rares des assistantes qui ne survivaient pas. Le progrès du savoir et le succès ultime furent à ce prix.

Car Zirzîgur parvint au but et mit au point un procédé qui évitait le lourd appareillage de transfusion des humeurs vitales vers le patient. Quelle avancée sans précédent ! De cette façon, il pourrait s'administrer à lui-même un élixir de haute vertu.

.oOo.

Pendant près d'un demi-siècle, Zirzîgur brûla la chandelle par les deux bouts. Ses succès professionnels trouvèrent leur récompense dans un train de vie inouï et une vie sentimentale débridée, sous une apparence presque inchangée.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il atteignit l'âge auquel certains dunedain commencent à ressentir la lassitude de la vie, Zirzîgur, pour sa part, n'éprouva que les contrecoups de ses excès, subissant les mille tracas des « vieux beaux » au bord du déclin.

Il advint qu'une nuit de débauche, il commit l'imprudence, par pure dérision et perversion, ou pour tromper ses angoisses, d'envoûter et de séduire l'une de ses clientes, riche et influente, mais, inquiète, tenace… et grassouillette.

Il en vint à concevoir pour elle une répugnance d'autant plus pénible qu'il devait la ménager. La dame le harcelait de ses assiduités, mettant en péril sa réputation, le poussant à bout et exacerbant sa crainte du lendemain. Un soir qu'à contrecœur, il accordait à sa pesante compagne les attentions qu'elle lui avait réclamées avec force pleurs toute la journée, il eut une illumination !

Il termina la soirée avec plus de vigueur que d'ordinaire, et la dame s'endormit comblée et confiante…

.oOo.

Quelques jours plus tard, il accéda enfin aux supplications de la passionaria et organisa, dans le secret le plus absolu, un rituel de revitalisation.

L'embaumeur et sa cliente s'astreignirent à une rigoureuse toilette, l'émaillant de quelques intermèdes grivois, sans qu'il fût permis à la dame d'assouvir ses appétits. La cliente se fit choyer, acceptant des douceurs exquises et des liqueurs capiteuses d'un air languide. Un massage administré par le maître lui-même la plongea dans une félicité cotonneuse.

Lorsque sa compagne fut prête pour le rituel, l'embaumeur installa son dispositif savant autour du corps engourdi, l'incisant avec adresse, posant des canules de verres et injectant ses subtiles mixtures.

Avec une satisfaction morbide et une patience qu'avait alimentée une longue exaspération, l'embaumeur s'activa autour de la cliente dodue si profondément éprise. Lentement distillées, les humeurs de femme amoureuse, si bénéfiques au sujet de leur passion, gouttèrent dans un hanap de cristal que la belle avait offert à son idole. La dame n'était plus une patiente, mais bien la victime inconsciente du rituel. Le vase se remplissait doucement d'élixir, d'un fuchsia limpide.

Toute la nuit l'embaumeur s'activa, tirant la quintessence de sa compagne en respectant point par point le protocole qu'il avait perfectionné. Il y eut bien une petite anicroche, mais elle lui permit d'assouvir une pulsion dominatrice et vengeresse.

La dame ouvrit fortuitement les yeux, revenant au niveau de conscience où l'on observe les événements comme hors de soi, d'un promontoire sans affect ni sensation. Zirzîgur grimaça un sourire cruel, où elle lut toute sa haine, son besoin de revanche et une crainte de vieillir qui surpassait la sienne. Lorsque l'embaumeur lui administra un complément de sédatif, elle sut sa trahison, et dans le for intérieur de son âme trompée qui déjà s'envolait, elle voua son tortionnaire au remord éternel. Mais le rituel se poursuivit inexorablement, canalisant les humeurs vitales de l'impuissante victime.

Le lendemain, toute trace de la cérémonie avait disparu. Seul témoin de la scène abjecte, un hanap plein d'un fluide épais, attendait sur le bureau de l'embaumeur. La concentration exceptionnelle de l'élixir lui conférait un vermeil sombre et profond, dont l'éclat rappela à Zirzîgur l'étincelle lubrique qui allumait parfois la prunelle de feu sa replète propriétaire.

.oOo.

Après une journée de jeûne, l'embaumeur porta la coupe de jouvence à ses lèvres. Secoué par la puissance extraordinaire du breuvage, il dut s'assoir et but lentement, laissant ses principes irradier jusqu'au bout de ses membres.

Avant de perdre connaissance, Zirzîgur trouva que le philtre avait un horrible arrière-goût de fiel, comme un relent de désillusion mortelle.

Au moment de quitter ce monde, il réalisa que le rouge rubis était plutôt la couleur de la colère et de la haine, plutôt que celle de l'amour…

Quelques jours plus tard, sa jeune préparatrice trouva le vieux pervers étendu sur le sol, parcheminé comme un prince des numénoréens d'An Karagmir. Elle contempla son crâne chauve, ses orbites creuses et ses membres squelettiques dans sa robe tissée d'or, avec un fin sourire cruel et satisfait.

L'alchimiste avait été rattrapé par la marée du temps, que ses subtils onguents et puissantes mixtures avaient si longtemps endiguée !

.oOo.

Le loup de mer, gros homme volubile qui illustrait ses propos de gestes évocateurs, promena un regard supérieur sur la salle commune. Un peu déçu, il constata que sa petite histoire n'avait pas confondu l'assistance d'horreur. Au contraire, un étrange sentiment de solidarité résignée s'était insinué dans les cœurs, envers les victimes certes, mais aussi pour le jeune homme déchu.

Dans le nord également, les mensonges de Morgoth ont jeté dans l'âme des hommes, l'ombre de la peur et le refus de la mort. Chaque jour, les paysans de Thalion combattent par l'amour et l'amitié, les doutes qu'insinuent les choses tapies au fond des galgals.

Et sans doute l'accueillante auberge de l'oie soule est-elle un de leurs refuges contre la solitude.

.oOo.

**NOTES**

1 Umbar, principal port des numénoréens en terre du milieu, situé au fond d'une immense rade naturelle, loin au sud de Gondor. Au troisième âge, les numénoréens noirs pervertis firent la guerre au Gondor, qui les soumit en TA 933. Lors de la Lutte fratricide, la rade se rangea aux côtés de l'usurpateur Castamir. Ses rebelles vaincus se réfugièrent alors en Umbar en TA 1448, pour y fonder l'oligarchie des corsaires, menant une guerre de course ou réalisant des raids meurtriers sur le long des côtes de Gondor.

2 Nécropole des princes numénoréens noirs de la rade d'Umbar, depuis la période impériale de Numenor au second âge, jusqu'au début du troisième âge. Les tombes sont situées dans une vallée désertique et sèche, située à une dizaine de miles à l'est du port d'Umbar. Certaines familles d'ascendance numénoréenne payent des serviteurs pour entetenir et garder les tombes. Une petite ville suderone s'est développée près de l'oasis, à l'entrée de la vallée des morts.

3 Equivalant Sindarin de l'adunaïc Zirzîgur, qui signifie "magicien de l'amour"!

4 Lorsque Gondor captura Umbar, les pratiques esclavagistes furent abolies. Plus tard, lorsque les fidèles de l'usurpateur Castamir se réfugièrent en Umbar, ils durent composer avec leurs alliés suderons. Une enclave indépendante leur fut donc accordée près du port, une zone franche où l'esclavage était admis.


	8. Les bateliers de l'Anduin

**Les bateliers du Grand Fleuve – Au fil de l'Anduin**

Le capitaine de caravane a un peu bourlingué. Il y a quelques années, il a conduit une reconnaissance sur le fleuve Anduin. Ses équipages remontèrent jusqu'aux chutes du Rauros, avant d'emprunter les chemins de portage avec des embarcations légères. Durant ce périple, il apprit quelques chants de haleurs, qui content les merveilles du fleuve ou vantent les amours des mariniers. Pour ce soir, il épargnera à l'assemblée les airs de corps de garde, aux détails aussi licencieux qu'imaginaires.

D'une voix basse, il épaule son fardeau et ahane en cadence..

.oOo.

Larmes de la géante, torrents jaillis du flanc,  
>Couettes givrées, fillette patauge au lac glacé,<br>Eau dardée du silex, forgée sur les hauts blancs  
>Ses rires étincellent aux souffles résinés.<br>Ridelettes ouvrées, comptines de galets,  
>Serpentent aux falaises effondrées de l'adret.<p>

_(Refrain) Adieu flots enfuis, hâle ce jour sans fin.  
>Naves aux flancs pesants, glisse au long Anduin.<em>

Dessous le bois doré ouït morne mélodie  
>Miroitement trompeur envoûte les héros<br>L'ode plonge en folie ou rimes alanguies  
>Rets aux tresses blondes gardent l'or des eaux<br>Hors du temps des mortels vogue elfique rivage  
>A jamais prisonnier de la fée sans visage.<p>

Au roc dressé lovée la vague fébrile  
>Chevelures enlacées en désordre d'idylle.<br>Le pic enhardi perle l'écume des jours  
>L'onde moire tremblante ensemence toujours.<br>Fauve conquérant hors des torpeurs hivernales,  
>Du Carrock fend la fertile vague vespérale.<p>

Fade brume d'argent, traîtres sablons gluants,  
>Nymphe d'air, or d'espoir puise en pure aigue azur<br>Riche brume d'argent, boues nourrices grouillant.  
>Niche l'alvin en l'ondoyante boisure.<br>De naïade d'argile, noble fille aux iris,  
>Petit peuple des œufs cache en sa matrice.<p>

Au cœur rouge des flammes Onodrim se meurt  
>En douces terres brunes enfouit sa douleur<br>Pousse d'espoir souillée d'odieux cauchemars  
>Rivière charrie semence dégoûtée<br>Souvenirs embrasés promènent au hasard  
>D'amples boucles sombres les troncs gris calcinés<p>

Le cours du septentrion baigne l'auguste  
>Pied d'airain des hauts rois. Jadis arrêt sans appel,<br>Assise du pouvoir, face au flot éternel,  
>Accueille l'allié, l'adversaire admoneste.<br>Au souvenir des hommes, de leur puissance évanouie,  
>Le fleuve rend son salut, tournoie, ondoie et rit.<p>

Ondine engourdie, en Parth Galen radieuse.  
>Héros avide d'embruns ailés s'élance,<br>Frissonnantes gouttelettes ravisseuses,  
>Rauros glisse, rugit brise l'indolence<br>L'aimé libertin s'échappe au firmament  
>Profonde solitude, réveil glace le sang.<p>

Rude entalluve glisse en couche promise  
>Entrelace l'épouse enlisée, éprise<br>Insinue l'unité au sein nu de l'ondée  
>Jaillit l'Anduin, puissant fleuve, en majesté<br>Parade Cair Andros étincelle les rives  
>Baigne l'Anorien soleil à la dérive.<p>

Rigoles gazouillent en rires de bambins,  
>Pieds légers éclaboussent le cèdre près du bain.<br>Rivière grand-mère pioche en son armoire  
>Lavande laurier souvenirs entêtants<br>Fenêtres d'occident au crépuscule beauvoir  
>Collection et gloire de ses petits-enfants.<p>

Lagune capture de Varda les diamants

Plaintive aile d'argent, svelte coureur d'écume

Le rêve épuisé s'échoue en douce-amère brume

Le vieillard attardé sombre en sable mouvant

Scrute l'au-delà dans la nuit sans l'étoile

Nef glisse livide aux îles boréales1

.oOo.

Maitre Finran, qui a beaucoup voyagé, retrace en pensée les errances de ses jeunes années. Lorinand y brille de ses feuilles dorées dans une brume immaculée, passant hors d'atteinte des mortels. L'Argonath réveille encore la fierté de son cœur vaillant. Les marches septentrionales du grand fleuve retentissent des cris de révolte de ses ancêtres contre les maîtres du Gundabad.

Ce soir la grande salle de l'oie saoule s'est embarquée, ramenant à bord du grand esquif à fond plat de son imaginaire, la fièvre du voyage, l'appel des grands espaces et l'haletante incertitude du danger.

Maître Gigolet, confondu par la vie propre du grand fleuve, y vogue encore, cueillant au hasard la sauvage fraicheur des torrents d'Ithilien, le troublant appel du Carrock, ou la limpidité des étoiles dans l'immensité du delta.

D'autres auront frémis au souvenir mélancolique des Terres Brunes, aux mystères des marais aux iris, à la majesté de l'entalluve. Quelques jeunes filles ont même soupiré au saut du Rauros. L'assemblée a parcouru en un soir près de trois cents lieues, des vents neigeux d'Ered Mithrim aux douces brises de mer dans la baie de Belfalas.

En tout cas, il semble bien que le capitaine et sa fine équipe vont manger gratuitement, ce soir...

1 Les strophes de ce poème présentent les sites le long de l'Anduin : Les torrents des montagnes grises, la Lorien, le Carrock, le marais aux iris Loeg Ninglorion, Les terres brunes, l'Argonath, le Rauros, les marais des bouches de l'Entalluve, les chutes de la belle Ithilien, le delta de l'Anduin.


	9. Les hospices du fil rouge

**L'Hospice du fil rouge**

Bonsoir à tous ! Ce soir, maître Finran a eu une idée étrange1 ! Il nous a raconté l'histoire d'un collègue aubergiste, puis il s'est interrompu en plein milieu ! Satisfait de son petit effet, il a confié à son compère Rhâst le soin de continuer, et ainsi de suite…

Comme tout cela risquait de tourner court, il a imposé un thème : le fil rouge !

A la fin de la soirée, l'assemblée avait composé un conte bigarré, multiforme, où l'on reconnaissait tant le romantique espoir des ribaudes que le cynisme du cantonnier.

Voici ce qui en résulta…

.oOo.

L'enseigne de chêne oscillait sous son mât en grinçant. Elle portait l'effigie d'un couperet sinistre, dont le fil tranchant luisait de sang frais.

L'hospice du fil rouge tirait son nom de son fondateur, Caranlain2, ancien bourreau du baron d'En Eredoriath.3 La légende voulait qu'il eût quitté son état en constatant avec dépit que les clients de son office, avaient une tendance de plus en plus marquée à revenir d'outre-tombe pour troubler son sommeil.

Il est vrai que l'époque était troublée. Le doute s'insinuait dans les esprits, les royaumes Dunedain semblaient décliner devant l'ombre menaçante du Roi-Sorcier, et les tombes des rois gagnées par l'influence de sombres maléfices.

Aussi notre bourreau vendit-il sa charge et se reconvertit dans le digne métier de chasseur de fantômes, avec la bénédiction de son seigneur qui en avait grand besoin.

Caranlain établit ses quartiers dans un relais de poste désaffecté, qui desservait le chemin vert. Perchée sur une éminence des hauts du Sud, à mi-chemin entre Bree et Thalion, une vieille tour délabrée - qui portait le nom de Barad Luindalf - voisinait un corps de logis et des écuries, l'ensemble ceinturé d'un mur de solides moellons.

Il renforça les modestes fortifications et fit creuser un puit. Sa vaste famille pourvut à l'intendance avec la discrète efficience et l'affabilité parcimonieuse d'une ancienne lignée de bourreaux. Collecte du fourrage, culture d'un jardin de légumes, affermage des terres auprès des éleveurs de moutons, toutes ces dispositions furent prises avec le sang froid (!) d'une famille industrieuse.

Par la force des choses, l'établissement devint assez rapidement un havre au milieu d'une traversée hasardeuse. Les voyageurs craignaient à juste titre l'étape ralliant Bree à Thalion. Lorsque la brume ou la nuit envahissaient les hauts des galgals, la peur se répandait par les collines hérissées de dents de pierre. Des gens disparaissaient dans des circonstances incertaines, et les rumeurs d'atrocités se répandaient par les hauts. Alors le père Caranlain allumait un feu au sommet de sa tour, fanal d'espoir pour les voyageurs imprudents perdus dans le néant.

Le refuge devint célèbre pour sa vigilante hospitalité, même si le confort n'atteignait pas celui d'une auberge. Les marchands sauvés du désastre donnaient souvent, par générosité et reconnaissance, de fortes sommes qui permirent à la famille de prospérer. La verve populaire les désigna sous le nom des "sanglants hospices". Mais ce succès attira de sombres foudres venimeuses contre l'enseigne du fil rouge.

Avec un tel étendard, la guerre à venir débutait sous de sanglants auspices.

.oOo.

Car ce fut bien une guerre. L'ombre menait une offensive sournoise, cédant en apparence aux déploiements de forces assemblées, pour regagner le terrain sur les cœurs affaiblis, y insinuant une peur rampante.

Les dépouilles des rois s'agitaient sous leurs tumulus, s'échappant la nuit pour parcourir la lande en quête des âmes perdues et de sang frais. Les mensonges de Morgoth hantent la mémoire des humains depuis la nuit des temps, présentant la mort comme une odieuse dépossession ou l'usurpation d'un héritage sacré. Le roi-sorcier, par ses maléfices, donnait à voir le spectacle effrayant de hautes âmes en proie aux affres indicibles d'une mort indigne et d'un impossible repos.

Les hommes, que leurs rois eussent dû inspirer, se troublaient et se débandaient, abandonnés par la foi. On retrouvait les plus désespérés exsangues et livides, immobiles et glacials comme la pierre, aux portes des grands galgals, sinon éviscérés au fond d'un ravin.

Les hospices sanglants soutenaient un siège permanent. Durant le jour, sous la protection de l'astre glorieux, Caranlain et ses fils parcouraient le chemin vert, condamnant les portes des galgals, y apposant les puissants sigilles4 forgés par leur seigneur. Les femmes refermaient les tombes profanées, prononçaient les paroles d'apaisement et bannissaient les esprits néfastes qui infestaient les sanctuaires de leurs mensonges.

A la nuit tombante, ils allumaient sur le chemin vert un feu de veille indiquant le chemin qui montait à leur place forte, et s'y réfugiaient en rameutant les voyageurs retardataires. Lorsque le royaume des ombres reprenait ses droits, la froidure des tombes soufflait jusqu'au pied de leurs remparts. Quand la nuit se peuplait des cris du loup et de l'orfraie, les gardiens des hospices sanglants ne dormaient que d'un œil.

Mais lorsqu'une pénombre silencieuse gagnait chaque recoin du pays par une nuit sans lune, alors tous veillaient, repoussant inlassablement la peur et la rumeur insistante des ossements cliquetant dans l'air glacé. Les femmes entonnaient alors un chant du pardon, qui chasse la peur et disperse les illusions du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il advint que d'abjectes créatures assaillirent les murs, un soir de profondes ténèbres. Le maître de l'hospice défendit alors les siens avec le fil rouge de son ancien office, tandis que ses acolytes brandissaient des torches de soufre. Le couperet fit merveille, tranchant la chair non-morte et rompant les maléfices animant les dépouilles.

.oOo.

La forteresse tenait bon, dernier bastion de lumière face à l'océan furieux des terreurs humaines. La famille Caranlain, soudée autour de l'inflexible père, se montrait solidaire et combattive.

Il faut avouer que tous préféraient recueillir les louanges pour leur indéfectible veille, que subir les regards fuyants et les manières gênées, en usage envers le bourreau et ses proches! La famille partageait le sentiment d'une promotion.

Seule la benjamine, la vive Firniel, montrait un esprit indépendant et fantasque. Certes, elle aidait sa mère et ses belles-soeurs et se montrait d'une douce patience avec ses neveux, mais elle passait le plus clair de son temps à rêver aux contes d'elfes et aux lais de jadis.

Son univers peuplé de lutins, d'augustes rois, de fées minuscules, d'elfes beaux comme les astres, faisait contrepoint à l'obscur combat de leurs vies. La jeune fille s'échappait souvent, courant les collines, comptant fleurette au Zéphir et murmurant les amours d'Earendil aux sources des vallons. La famille avait fini par ne plus s'inquiéter de ses escapades, d'autant que Firniel semblait insensible aux peurs et aux doutes des adultes.

Mais un soir où le bas plafond des nuages masquait la lumière nocturne, elle ne revint pas au refuge.

.oOo.

Ses frères et son père parcoururent frénétiquement la lande noire, des flambeaux à la main, en l'appelant toute la nuit.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, épuisés, qu'ils la retrouvèrent, tranquillement adossée au menhir faîtier d'un grand galgal. Elle psalmodiait doucement des romances de jadis, souriant d'un air détaché, comme habitée d'un doux secret.

La jeune fille ramenée au bercail, fut nourrie, entourée, frottée de feuilles revigorantes, inspectée sous toutes les coutures. Elle subit ces désagréments avec toute la bonne grâce dont on est capable à dix-sept printemps. Sa mère constata qu'elle n'avait rien, même pas un petit rhume.

Puis vint la question rituelle :

- "Mais enfin, Firniel, qu'as-tu fait dehors toute la nuit ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?"

Avec une douce autorité et une grâce désarmante – Vous autres ne pouvez comprendre, c'est une histoire de filles ! - elle fit sortir tous les hommes de la pièce. Lorsque ses belles-sœurs eurent refermé la porte avec une excitation mal dissimulée, elle annonça avec un candide aplomb, qu'elle avait trouvé le garçon de ses rêves.

Les hommes, embusqués derrière la porte, entendirent un concert de cris hystériques.

On ne put tirer d'elle guère plus de détails, sinon qu'il s'agissait d'un fils de vieille famille, jamais marié, d'une beauté elfique et d'une exquise sensibilité…

La maman, abasourdie, s'enquit des intentions du jeune homme. Sa fille parut réfléchir un instant et, avec une petite moue enfantine démentant son air grave, déclara :

-"Il est nettement plus âgé que moi, mais il n'est pas encore prêt au mariage. Je ne compte pas le presser ! Nous avons tout notre temps !"

Sans voix devant tant de maturité, la mère convint de ménager le père et de le préparer posément à cette nouvelle.

.oOo.

Le père trouva cette idylle fort prématurée, et les circonstances particulièrement inconvenantes – un jeune homme de bonne famille ne devrait pas entraîner la fille de ses pensées parmi les ombres et les dangers. Des mesures de sécurité draconiennes s'abattirent sur la maisonnée. Après avoir - sans succès - tenté d'empêcher sa fille de battre la campagne, il résolut de surprendre le godelureau.

Caranlain grimpa au sommet de son modeste mais vaillant donjon et s'installa pour une longue veille. Il scruta la nuit sans faiblir, bien décidé à mettre la main au collet du jeune effronté. Les heures pesaient lourdes à ses paupières, mais il se redressa immédiatement lorsqu'un murmure lointain rida la surface de la lisse pénombre.

Loin en contrebas, une claire luciole dansait sur la route, éclipsant le sémaphore que ses gens allumaient au crépuscule. Les yeux du père s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il reconnut sa benjamine batifoler en pleine nuit. Il rugit comme l'ours, atteint dans son orgueil et menacé dans la chair de sa chair. Comment était-elle parvenue à s'échapper ? Et quelle folie, quelle magie ou quels transports la faisaient ainsi étinceler comme une torchère d'espérance à la dérive sur une mer d'encre ? Saisissant son fil rouge, il plongea dans l'océan de pénombre liquide, à la rescousse de l'inconsciente.

.oOo.

Caranlain se rua en grande fureur jusqu'à la route. Il appela, corna, tempêta. Un lourd silence réprobateur se répandit autour de lui. Une brume semblait obstruer les airs de son indifférence glaciale. Puis un air léger, égrené d'un pipeau des collines, sema alors quelques notes moqueuses, comme au travers des voiles d'une époque lointaine. La sueur se glaça sur l'échine puissante de l'ancien bourreau.

Maîtrisant sa fureur et prenant enfin pleine conscience du danger, Caranlain saisit un brandon et s'avança dans le sillage de l'air aigrelet et lancinant, aux détours des allées de l'antique nécropole. Acharné, le père appelait son enfant de ses vœux et de la voix, sentant autour de lui s'éveiller la malveillante attention des esprits en mal de repos. Il erra longuement, rameutant malgré lui les séides et appelant sur lui la vengeance des âmes irritées.

Le pipeau se tut. Une volute de brume révéla alors un large portail de pierre, qui s'ouvrait sur une tombe illuminée sous son tumulus de gazon. L'ancien bourreau frissonna d'horreur. Sa petite fille devait certainement se trouver là, étendue à la merci d'un esprit de haine, assoiffé de vie. Il brandit son fidèle fil rouge et s'avança courageusement.

.oOo.

Une lueur irréelle nimbait la voûte de pierre de reflets changeants. Caranlain suspendit son brandon à un porte-torchère, mais la lumière des hommes ne semblait d'aucun secours au royaume des morts. Un squelette, drapé de chaines d'or, semblait l'attendre depuis des âges, assis sur son trône de pierre. Une flammèche rouge brûlait au fond des orbites creux. L'homme s'arrêta, fasciné par le scintillement hypnotique de la malveillante volonté.

Des lambeaux de brume grise le frôlaient et l'enveloppaient comme des algues humides dans un vent glacial, le figeant de stupeur. De fugitives et macabres images assaillirent son esprit – une chevelure enfantine, décoiffée par le vent, révéla un visage décharné, rongé par la gangrène. Il repoussa cette corruption avec fermeté, mais une autre scène s'imposa à lui – sa fille, tétanisée sous l'étreinte impure d'un cadavre obscène.

Cette fois la fureur le submergea. Son fendoir s'abattit sur le squelette avec force. Comme il libérait sa frénésie et que le crâne couronné d'or lui adressait son dernier regard courroucé, avant d'être pulvérisé par le fil rouge, Caranlain sentit ses membres l'abandonner. La lumière de la torche vacilla et l'espoir mourut en son cœur comme il s'effondrait sur les dalles glacées.

.oOo.

Caranlain s'éveilla au son d'un petit air perfide, aigre comme la menace d'un lâche et insidieux comme une maladie contagieuse. Il constata qu'il était entravé sur un haut banc de pierre. Il tenta de se débattre, mais ses membres étaient paralysés. L'air odieux gagnait progressivement en puissance et en assurance, scandant avec force la vanité haineuse de ses répétitions abjectes, alimenté par l'effroi et le sentiment d'impuissance du sacrifié.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Une longue créature tordue se tenait à son chevet, flétrie d'aigreur et ivre du désir d'annihiler la vie destinée à courir librement au soleil. Une courte lame pale à la main, l'hideuse tête, couverte d'écailles et mangée par la pourriture, psalmodiait sa litanie de mise à mort, attentive à la terreur de sa victime. L'épouvante de Caranlain fut sans borne – l'ancien bourreau comprit alors pleinement l'ultime fureur désespérée du condamné. Lorsque l'ignoble incantation parvint à son terme aigu et puissant, la goule hystérique, aux orbites flamboyantes, brandissait son poignard blême au-dessus du cœur du malheureux.

Un mot claqua comme son arrêt de mort. Mais la voix qui le lançait lui parut belle comme une nuit étoilée :

-« A bas ! »

La créature battit en retraite, se recroquevillant sur elle-même et sifflant comme un vieux matou. Deux silhouettes, habitées par une douce lumière diaphane, entrèrent dans le galgal. La plus grande, animée d'une majestueuse autorité, s'avança en lançant d'irrésistibles injonctions à la goule, qui se tordit dans la poussière en éructant, jusqu'à réintégrer sagement son sarcophage. La plus svelte, gracieuse et prévenante, détacha le malheureux Caranlain et le calma d'un baiser sur le front :

-« Viens papa, tu ne devrais pas t'attarder ici la nuit ! C'est dangereux, tu sais !»

.oOo.

L'ancien bourreau s'était laissé docilement reconduire par sa benjamine, jusqu'aux hospices familiaux et néanmoins sanglants. Après un bol de soupe chaude, et à la lumière du jour, il avait recouvré ses esprits :

- « Mais qui est ce jeune homme, Firniel ? Que fait son père ? »

Comme on le voit, les parents sont bien tous les mêmes !

-« Son père est mort depuis longtemps. Il était chef d'une puissante famille !

- Mais alors, il ne fait rien, c'est un noble ?

- Oui, il est noble, mais dans tous les sens du terme. Et il ne fait pas rien : il s'occupe de contenir les esprits mauvais, comme toi, papa ! Mais bon… c'est vrai qu'il dort tout le jour.

- Mais pourquoi ne vient-il pas à la maison ?

- Il ne peut pas, il est… allergique au soleil. Et puis tous ces sigilles, partout, ça lui donne la migraine !

- Mais que faites-vous la nuit, à vous promener par les Hauts ?

- Je te l'ai dit, papa, c'est là qu'il habite ! »

Caranlain ne connaissait pas ce manoir.

- « Tu es déjà allée chez lui ?

- … oui, papa… »

Le papa réfléchit à la réponse lapidaire et au regard anxieux de sa fille. En comprenant, il se sentit plus vieux, tout d'un coup. Il soupira profondément :

- « Ça va être très dur pour ta mère… »

La jeune fille sourit. S'il y avait quelqu'un à qui il restait quelques détails à expliquer, c'était bien son père !

.oOo.

Depuis cette époque, les hospices du fil rouge vivent au rythme d'arrangements domestiques un peu particuliers.

Firniel partage son temps entre le refuge de son père et le galgal de son époux. Les semaines sans lune, elle quitte le monde des vivants pour vivre sous terre en compagnie du seigneur Eldanar. Ce dernier descendant d'une noble famille de l'ancien Arnor, qui jura par Mandos, il y a bien longtemps, de ne quitter la terre du milieu qu'après avoir vécu le véritable amour…

Cette petite entorse à l'étiquette un peu conservatrice d'En Eredoriath a quelques avantages. La lutte contre les esprits malfaisants qui infestent les tombes, s'avère très efficace. Les marchands ont pu reprendre la navette entre Bree et Thalion, la route est beaucoup plus sûre depuis que Firniel a trouvé cet allié exquis.

Evidemment, il y a aussi quelques inconvénients mineurs…

Chaque mois, le maître des hospices du fil rouge, doit dénicher de quoi maintenir son beau-fils en forme. On sait bien que l'amour rend aveugle, mais vous ne voudriez tout-de-même pas que sa fille chérie convole avec un cadavre – fût-il exquis - en état avancé de décomposition ?

Le seigneur Eldanar, le beau-fils, a besoin de deux bonnes pintes de sang frais à chaque nouvelle lune dans son galgal.

Les hôtes des hospices sanglants ne reprennent plus tous la route au petit matin… Mais rassurez-vous, l'ancien bourreau choisit toujours, pour les besoins de son beau-fils, quelque criminel endurci ou personnage douteux, dont la disparition ne porte pas à conséquence…5

.oOo.

**NOTES**

1 Merci à Zamin, du Poney fringuant, qui a eu cette idée d'un conte à la mode d'un « cadavre exquis ».

2 Sindarin caran, rouge et lain, fil.

3 Le Hirdor (domaine héréditaire) d'En eredoriath englobait Tyrn Hyarmen, les hauts du Sud, et Tyrn Gorthad, les hauts des Galgals.)

4 Pardon pour ce néologisme, évidemment d'inspiration latine. Il s'agit de signes, de sceaux, porteurs de pouvoir thaumaturgiques, apposés pour éloignés les esprits et revenants.

5 Cette petite nouvelle est inspirée par le film « l'auberge rouge » et la déesse Perséphone.


	10. La geste de Maître Gigolet

**La geste de maitre Gigolet**

La petite voix ânonnait ses lignes de lecture sur un ton monocorde. Penchée sur le grimoire, la tête blonde du petit garçon grimaçait d'effort en déchiffrant les exploits d'Eärendil sous le vent des îles boréales. Sa petite voisine, tendue comme un arc, anticipait des lèvres le prochain rebondissement merveilleux en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

-« Aux suivants ! » fit l'harmonieuse voix du maître après que le fils de Tuor eut arraché ses compagnons des griffes de l'hydre marine.

-« Non point vous, Eliahel, vous lûtes déjà tantôt ! Regagnez vôstres placettes, mes enfants ! »

Avec une moue boudeuse, la fillette s'engagea entre les bancs, en entraînant le petit garçon.

Sous les hautes et puissantes poutres de chêne, quelques mouches bourdonnaient dans la poussière de farine, zébrant les rais lumineux qui tombaient des lucarnes sur le lutrin lustré. Dans la classe de maître Gigolet, chacun lisait au même livre. Mais quels livres ! Celui-ci, un tome relié de cuir, aux lourdes pages enluminées, faisait autrefois partie de la bibliothèque royale de Thalion. L'annotation manuscrite la plus ancienne remontait à l'époque lointaine de Thorondur, le premier roi de Cardolan.

Maître Gigolet promena son regard scrutateur parmi ses élèves. C'était le tour de Mardoc et Lulabille. Le petit dunéen baillait aux corneilles et l'adolescente rentrait les épaules, dans l'espoir futile que l'ambition pédagogique du magister glisserait sur elle sans s'y acharner.

Le maître soupira. Les prairies ensoleillées du printemps captivaient l'esprit de ses élèves, petits et grands. Il mit fin à la classe d'un geste bienveillant. Les enfants s'élancèrent dans le grenier, soulevant un nuage de farine, dévalèrent l'escalier et se dispersèrent dans la cour du château, célébrant leur délivrance d'une longue clameur unanime et libératrice.

Maitre Gigolet ferma pieusement le lai d'Eärendil et Elwing. Il avait sauvé et restauré quelques douzaines de livres précieux de l'ancienne bibliothèque du château. Il s'escrimait encore sur les plus abîmés, les plus anciens, puisant dans les souvenirs du lettré, l'érudition du sage et ses pots de poix ou de cire, pour corriger les assauts du temps et des parasites. Les reliques étaient conservées dans l'endroit le plus sec du castel, la réserve à grains. La classe s'y déroulait également, réunissant autour du maître, le matou qui délaissait la chasse aux rongeurs pour se chauffer au poêle, les fils d'artisans envoyés apprendre à lire et à compter, et les petits paysans venus échapper à leurs corvées.

.oOo.

Maître Gigolet rangea le volume dans l'armoire et s'apprêta à s'atteler à ses travaux de copiste. Soudain il sursauta : la petite Eliahel était restée assise à sa place, une ride maussade de souci lui barrant le front, et le regardait d'un air déterminé.

-« Qu'advient-il, Eliahel ?

- Je veux savoir la fin, moi ! Ils sont si lents en lecture… »

Maître Gigolet eut un sourire indulgent – « ils » étaient encore plus lents en écriture ou en calcul… Mais l'impatience de la petite lectrice l'intriguait :

- « Vos aspirez à connoître l'issue du lai d'Eärendil et Elwing ! Et si triste fin vos narguoit ? »

Le maître vouvoyait tous ses élèves de son inimitable style suranné, jusqu'au plus crotté et inculte rejeton de métayer.

- « Je veux la connaitre quand même ! Eärendil ne peut pas mourir, je ne veux pas !

- Devancer sien destin point ne l'adoucira ! Si l'issue vos estoit révélée, prochaine leçon point n'esgourdiriez ! Diantre pamoison fors livresque épuisement !1 »

Une expression peinée passa fugitivement dans le jeune regard aigu. Mais la petite fille savait bien la corde sensible de son vieux maître :

-« Vous inventerez bien une histoire nouvelle pour moi, maître Gigolet ? »

Le maître se gratta l'occiput. Décidément, il allait falloir répondre à la soif inextinguible de cette petite ! Et pourquoi pas, convaincre ses parents d'en faire son assistante… Il se pencha vers la fillette d'un air docte et gauche, mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice :

-« Ne puis vos auctoriser à voiagement en Lai précéans vostres compères. Si fait, rouerie nostre divertira feste vespère ! Vos porrez odir contes à foison, bachelette, vos en créant, et possiblement lais fleuris. Courez avancir vostre parentèle !2»

-« Ouais ! », glapit la petite en bondissant dans l'escalier.

.oOo.

Pour ce soir-là, l'aubergiste maître Finran avait confectionné, avec l'aide de sa bonne amie la boulangère, des tombereaux de crêpes pour la fête de l'équinoxe. L'auberge de l'oie saoule accueillait de nombreuses familles, venues partager leurs dernières confitures, les premiers miels et une veillée de contes.

Surexcitée, la petite Eliahel avait rameuté maman, parée de ses plus beaux atours, papa, qui cachait sa timidité derrière une impressionnante moustache, grand-maman qui adorait les crêpes parce qu'elle n'avait plus guère de dents, et son petit frère, même si les contes ça l'intéresse seulement quand on se bat.

Lorsque maître Finran les accueillit, la petite déclara que Messer Gigolet avait promis de raconter une histoire qu'il avait en garde. Le maître des lieux saisit malicieusement l'occasion et s'écria :

-« Oyez, oyez ! Céans Messer Gigolet va vous narrer la geste de ses exploits de jeunesse ! »

L'ovation qui s'élève toujours avec beaucoup d'empressement et de spontanéité, pour désigner le premier volontaire de chaque veillée, venait d'investir le majordome-maître d'école, qui dut se résoudre à dévoiler son passé.

.oOo.

« Pour bailler entière véracité, le jeune Gringolet – cy-devant vôstre serviteur - descendoit pesamment de sienne montagne. Cadet de modeste famille cise en Morthond au Gondor, j'avois quitté père palefrenier de son état, et mère blanchisseuse du sien, placé en apprentissage chez clerc juriste. J'appris la calligraphie sous la leste baguette sourcilloise de docte et sévère prévôt de lois, en escrivant lettres de change, reportant colonnes enchiffrées, copiant toute la longue journée, des signes dont noncque se donnoit la peine de m'instruire, et qui frayèrent sols leur chemin jusqu'en mienne mémoire.

Fichtre ! N'allez point imaginer qu'icelle destinée fut à plaindre ! J'estois garni, repu, affublé de neuf ! Lecture et abacs en soulte !3 La nuit, je gardois l'échoppe de mien maître. J'en profitois – sans sien acquiescement, mes maigres gages en eussent pâti – pour prestement lire sienne bibliothèque : libers grands et petits, sérieux ou poétiques, en langage vernaculaire ou en haute langue de jadis, classiques ou licencieux.

- Si fait, Mère Dugadin, les ouvrages licencieux également !, ajouta sobrement maitre Gigolet, en coulant un regard égrillard à la prime commère du village. Sans guide aucun, aveugle choit à chaque pas !

Icelles lectures hétéroclites et solitaires firent diverses malaventures, durablissime estoit mienne coutume oratoire, chasque mansuétudissime galtier baille uniquement.4 »

Distribuant quelques cervoises aux tablées attentives, maître Finran se permit un petit éclaircissement :

- « Ces lectures hétéroclites et solitaires eurent diverses conséquences malheureuses, la plus durable étant mes tics de langage, que la plus grande mansuétude de mes meilleurs amis ne peut empêcher de qualifier d'unique. Je dois corriger ce dernier point : la verve de notre ami nous élève et nous met en joie, parce qu'elle est délicieusement unique ! »

Le sobre visage de Gigolet, que sa pinte avait à peine réhaussé d'un rose timide, s'éclaira d'un sourire modeste et reconnaissant. Il reprit :

-« Un client coutumier de l'échoppe me prit en amitié, escuyer de plume du seigneur de Morthond, de son estat. Gringolet – car icelui estoit alors mien nommage, héritage de mien géniteur, appelé par sien seigneur du même sobriquet que destrier ! – fit donc primes humanités sous sienne férule.5

Mien maître bailla billevesées à mien mécène6 –clercs sont gens âpres au gain et procéduriers en toute affaire - mais finalement je rejoignois l'école des clercs copistes en Dol Amroth pour mes treize printemps, sur les deniers de mien bienfaiteur escuyer.

Y croisois menuaille à foison de jouvenceaux, les uns imbus de leur ancestrerie, les aultres avides de pouvoir. Sous icelle charte de saine émulation, modestie - déjà fort rabattue - et lacunaire éducation me valurent le rôle involontaire – mais parfois mérité - de souffre-douleur de la plupart iceux baronnets. Cadets de hautes familles s'estimoient lauréats de plein droit. Prétendants de petite noblesse et des bourgeoisies marchandes rivalisoient en mesquineries pour rafler les honneurs.

Un baronnet7 en particulier - Hysla, aîné d'une famille de magistrats et diplomates au service de la couronne, les Peithforth – nous disputa âprement la palme. Nôstre ambition de devenir maitre du savoir en la bibliothèque royale de Minas Tirith, pour partagée, n'admettroit point deux vainqueurs du même âge. Icelle rivalité exacerbée promettoit donc d'occuper une grande partie de nôstres existences.

Ce fut Hysla qui remporta la première manche, en moulte mortification de vôstre serviteur, à qui échappa de peu le prix récompensant la palme – convoyer comme clerc, une véritable mission diplomatique. De temps à autres, Gondor mandoit un légat en ambassade en Tharbad. Les royaumes dunedain septentrionaux s'estoient déconfits depuis longtemps, mais la ville tenoit prestigieux commerce et influence. L'intendant Belecthor y affirmoit donc la puissance du Gondor, lorsque deniers pouvoient et guerres vouloient8.

Lorsque Hysla déclina cette première charge prestigieuse, les estudiants crédirent en tocade de nobliau s'imaginant brûler les étapes. Vos imaginez que votre serviteur Gringolet saisit l'occasion et partit à sa place dans la suite du légat. »

.oOo.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le maître d'hôtel de l'oie saoule s'est attablé devant une pinte, et promène des regards satisfaits sur un auditoire captif mais consentant.

-« Il m'en souvient glorieusement de notre délégation ! Une douzaine de dignitaires émérites –diplomates, linguistes, ingénieurs civils, officiers… Trente chevaux richement harnachés convoyant une compagnie à pied. On eût baillé expédition impériale des temps de puissance de Numénor…

Autant ce vallurent plusieurs marchands accointant l'expédition.

Nôstre passage en le bon royaume de Rohan fut longue suite de réceptions et de festes. Le plénipotentiaire estoit honoré tel un roi, et sienne suite logeait en bonne hostellerie. Alors que sienne excellence buvait en compagnie du roi Brytta Léofa dans sien châtel d'or, j'eus grand privilège de transduire un traisté d'échanges de denrées avec l'officier de bouche de Méduseld…

Je radois9 alors d'immense fierté : pensez ! Mon premier acte sous seing officiel !

Enfin nôstre compagnie guéa l'Isen. Le légat manda ma présence pour assister, comme clerc témoin, à l'entrevue avec le seigneur des terres sises oultre-fleuve, au pied méridional des Montagnes Brumeuses.

Un puissant magicien10 y crêchait alors, au nom du Gondor sembloit-il, quoiqu'il se montrât d'une jalouse indépendance dans ses politiques. Le légat, qui jusqu'alors estoit apparu comme puissant seigneur dans la plénitude de sa pensée, comparut devant lui comme poupard11. Je compris alors pourquoi j'avois été élu, moi le dernier des subalternes d'icelle délégation, pour assister à l'entrevoisement.

Moultes remontrances nous furent adressées. Le magicien Curunir menoit de subtiles tractations avec les clans des Dunéens, pour rétablir entre eux la concorde. L'intervention du Gondor y estoit jugée malvenue. Le maitre de l'Isengard s'adressoit à nous du ton d'un général accompli, envers de jeunes lieutenants valeureux et prometteurs, mais dont le jugement devoit encore s'affiner pour se mêler de si délicates matières. Mien maître eut grandissimes difficultés à rappeler la souveraineté du Gondor, et dut concéder que sien passage ne contrarierait en rien les hautes menées de l'Isengard.

Sur le chemin du retour, le légat, couroucié de s'estre laissé faerir, laissa férir sur mien chef la belle part de sien dépit. Loin des lucarnes de la tour du magicien, il résolut d'agir comme bon lui semblait pour son seigneur l'intendant, et me fit promettre de ne rapporter que ce qu'il me dicta alors. Je commençai à comprendre pourquoi Hysla s'estoit dérobé pour icelle mission.

Curunir m'ayant affublé –par dérision je suppose- du nom de Gigolet en lieu et place de mien patronyme, le légat affecta bailler icelle altération comme grand honneur, duquel me resta. Peut-être estoit-ce pareillement façon de me rappeler en devoir de réserve ? »

.oOo.

« L'expédition reprit, empruntant vohette dont les pavés s'amenoient à mesure qu'approchoit l'Enedhwaith12. Nous eûmes à moultes reprises assoufrir des rivalités exacerbées des clans dunéens. La charte pacifiante ourdie par Curunir languissoit à s'établir. Nôstre bande, qui chevauchoit si magnifique à Minas Tirith, fut convoitée pour montures et denrées. Durant deux semaines, commandement férit en garde du capitaine d'escorte, tant hostiles et mesfiantes bourgades traversées se monstroient. La puissance du Gondor n'estoit plus que souvenir en icelles régions reculées… L'escouade repoussa à grand peine un ost qui attaquoit ouvertement tout convoyement de marchands.

Malheur sur moi ! Je fus estrangié de mes compères par soudaineté d'assaut. Cachant mienne carne pour échapper aux estropieurs, je poursuivis pendant quelques jours la voiete vers Tharbad, espérant rattraper la délégation.

A cours de pitance, je fus constraint à mander l'aumône pannetière13. Mal m'en prit ! La famille à qui je criai asile, après m'avoir jugé sans secours, s'empara de mienne personne, me lia et me vendit au plus offrant comme hostage ! »

.oOo.

« Le clan Ardelaigh vivoit d'expédients au plus profond des collines, au septentrion du pays de Dun. Ils possédoient mines d'étain et de fer, qu'ils exploitoient avec l'aide de nains de diverses familles. Sans cesse ils lançoient puniments pour lever des serfs qui finissoient à fond de mines. Ce clan détestable m'acquit comme vulgaire ballot, conduit par sien chef Sarlaigh, veule à souhait et au cueur de lièvre.

Durant des semaines qui semblèrent années, je travaillois comme forçat, creusant dans les boyaux et étayant les faites. La chaleur estouffante et l'absence de lumière venaient à bout des plus résistants en moins d'un an. Air et pitance manquaient à tous. De temps en temps, le clan mettoit le feu aux étays, et la paroi s'effondroit. Quelques heures durant, oncque laissoit poussière s'épancher, puis les sévices reprenaient plus ardents.

Mienne corpulence ligneuse laissoit espoir ténu de survivance sous icelles conditions. Mienne apparence vieillit de plusieurs années. Survivance m'échut pourtant, par le vouel de miens geôliers, de bailler ordonnances aux prisonniers de toutes patries.14 J'appris bien vite leur langue, proximissime des dialectes baillés des montagnards de mienne vallée de Morthond. Attaché à icel employ, j'eus occasion de grailler tantinet mieux que mes infortunés compères. Je lobois comme inoffensif et pusillanime, et me movois libertairement en l'enceinte de la mine.15

La chance voulut que l'un des effondrements de galerie, coïncida avec une fête importante. L'une de leurs bandes de pillards avait ramené un butin de vins du Gondor, sur lequel nos gardiens jetèrent leur dévolu, relâchant quelque peu leur attention.

Après avoir ladré pitance et libéré les prisonniers à ma portée, je m'escapatai16.

.oOo.

La prévôté des Ardelaigh, courrouciée, astrapa mien collet dès le lendemain. J'eus malchance d'être repris près d'un étang, loin au nord du pays de Dun, près de la rivière Sirannon. Dunéens sont peuple superstitieux. Icelles croyances obligeoient à sacrifier ma personne à la déesse du renouveau, à fin d'expiement.

Je fus soumis à jour jeûné, puis à mâcher des simples retirant toute retenue17. Lentement, je sombrai dans une transe incontrôlable. J'invoquois la déesse en sa langue dunéenne, suppliant icelle de me recevoir en son sein pour renouveler sa vitalité. Je m'élançai en sombres aigues pour lui consacrer mienne vie sur l'heure.

Corne de bouc ! De l'autre côté du lac, apparut une grande forme au chef d'or, brandissant longue et pâle espade. Dans mien délire, je crus voir renaître un elfe de jadis, rescapé des heures glorieuses d'Ost-in-Edhil. J'invoquai le guerrier des Noldor, revenu des jours des anciens, et voilà qu'il répondit d'une voix forte, implorant Elbereth, porteuse de lumière aux peuples dans le besoin.

Les paillards dunéens crurent eux aussi à un puissant fantôme du temps jadis, et fuirent éperdument devant son courroux.

C'est ainsi que maître Finran – le guerrier Noldo !- me sortit des eaux par grande rouerie et put, une fois calmées mes hallucinantes inventeries, me ramener en lieu de civilités.

.oOo.

« En Tharbad, je découvris que la délégation avait rebroussé la vohelle vers la trouée de l'Isen, ayant perdu la moitié de ses civils, trépassés ou enlevés. Les habitants voisinant le fleuve Gwathlo en furent profondément déconfits.

Cependant les tribus18 du bas pays, contrites des sempiternelles exactions de leurs cousins des collines, prenoient leurs distances les armes à la main. La déroute de nôstre expédition, sans même racheter siens compères enlevés, sonna comme un glas pour les débris de feu Cardolan. Des pillards sans foi ni loi s'arrogeraient la domination des routes. La plaine se révolta alors en un glorieux sursaut d'orgueil !

Enfin, sans d'autre appui que celui de son sauveur, votre serviteur tâchoit de se rendre utile comme traducteur, scribe et notaire. »

Alors Messer Finran intervint :

-« Notre ami Gigolet est trop modeste. Il contribua personnellement, par son témoignage et ses compétences, à sceller une alliance entre la confédération Saralainn et les anciens cantons de Thalion à Tharbad. Ce fut un haut fait, qui rappela à tous que l'héritage des rois de Cardolan n'avait pas complètement disparu. Les sauvages des collines furent vaincus, mais cela est une autre histoire…»

.oOo.

En fin de compte, maître Gigolet s'était laissé convaincre de se fixer à Thalion. La communauté avait besoin d'un écrivain public, d'un lettré qui puisse démêler l'écheveau des engagements commerciaux, ou rédiger des accords conformes aux subtilités des droits coutumiers des diverses ethnies.

Il fit beaucoup plus. Il fonda une petite école. Il découvrit les restes de l'ancienne bibliothèque royale de la citadelle et sauva ce qui pouvait l'être. La communauté l'adopta comme sa mémoire vivante, trait d'union avec un passé glorieux dont il leur révélait le sens pour que sa gloire nourrisse leur espérance.

Maître Gigolet était bien devenu l'huissier de plume d'un castel, même si ce n'était pas le château de ses rêves de jeunesse.

Par moment il se demandait ce qu'était devenu son vieux rival Hysla Peythforth. Mais cela ne le tourmentait plus depuis longtemps.19

.oOo.

**NOTES**

1 Anticiper sur son destin ne saurait l'adoucir ! Si je te révélais la fin de l'histoire, tu n'écouterais même pas la prochaine leçon ! Et quel malheur pour toi lorsque tous les livres seront épuisés !

2 Je ne puis vous autoriser à lire le lai avant vos camarades ! Mais laissons cela et pensons à nous divertir lors de la fête de ce soir. Vous pourrez entendre plus d'un conte, Mademoiselle, je vous en donne ma parole, et peut-être des chansons. Allez prévenir vos parents !

3 J'étais logé, nourri, blanchi. En plus j'avais pu apprendre à lire et compter !

4 Ces lectures hétéroclites et solitaires eurent diverses conséquences malheureuses, la plus durable étant mes tics de langage, que la plus grande mansuétude de mes meilleurs amis ne peut empêcher de qualifier d'unique.

5 Je sympathisai avec un habitué du magasin, le secrétaire particulier du seigneur de Morthond. Gringolet – car c'était alors mon nom, transmis de mon père, que son seigneur appelait ainsi que son cheval ! – suivit le collège sous sa direction.

6 Mon mécène eut quelques difficultés avec mon maître.

7 Terme péjoratif : un parvenu, un arriviste

8 Lorsque les finances le permettaient et que les circonstances l'exigeaient.

9 Je rayonnais

10 Saroumane a reçu les clés d'Orthanc vers TA 2759.

11 Comme une poupée, un homme de paille sans profondeur.

12 L'expédition reprit, empruntant une voie dont le pavés se raréfiaient à l'approche de l'Enedwaith (littéralement, le désert du milieu).

13 A cours de vivre, je fus contraint de demander l'aumône d'un peu de pain.

14 Je réussis à survivre, grâce au besoin de mes geôliers, de communiquer des ordres à leurs prisonniers.

15 Je trompais si bien mon monde, qu'on me jugea inoffensif et pusillanime, et je pus me déplacer librement dans l'enceinte de la mine.

16 Après avoir volé de la nourriture et libéré quelques prisonniers, je m'échappai.

17 On me drogua après m'avoir affamé.

18 Les tribus Saralainn occupent le bassin inférieur du Gwathlo, des collines de Dol Tinare jusqu'à l'estuaire du fleuve.

19 Les expressions « médiévistes » de cette petite nouvelle ne servent qu'à mettre en scène le style désuet de Messer Gigolet. Il ne s'agit pas de véritable vocabulaire du moyen-français, mais d'un mélange de racines peu usitées et d'inventions tirées d'argots régionnaux.


	11. Le visiteur de la Comté

**Un visiteur de la Comté**

.oOo.

Le large et austère hobbit pénétra sous les arches de grès d'un pas hésitant. On le héla d'étranges paroles mais d'un air amical. L'auberge des Grandes Gens ressemblait au Dragon Vert, mais tout de même, quel drôle de nom… l'Oie Saoule ! Il se hissa sur un tabouret. Les habitués firent des efforts pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise, mais cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on n'avait pas reçu de hobbit de la Comté. Aussi commanda-t-il son repas avec réticence et suspicion, sous les regards amusés, pendant que s'échangeaient des nouvelles d'un monde plus vaste que son horizon habituel.

Le brouet de choux et le gigot aux haricots l'avaient rassuré ! Mais c'est la bière qui lui avait définitivement fait adopter l'endroit : tout-à-fait acceptable !

Aussi lorsque vint son tour de conter une histoire, il rassembla ses souvenirs d'enfance…

.oOo.

-« Vas-y ! »

Encouragée du geste par son frère, la petite Pimprenelle rampait parmi les joncs, imitant le renard en chasse. Si ses adorables petits membres potelés démontraient la proverbiale adresse hobbite, la môme n'en était tout de même qu'à sa première rapine. Ses couettes jaillissaient haut en panaches roux, dépassant de temps à autres des buissons, lorsque l'apprentie vide-gousset s'aventurait à jeter un coup d'œil bleu et téméraire vers sa future victime. Un dernier regard en arrière pour y puiser un peu de détermination - « Vas-y ! » - et la petite fille rampa entre les derniers iris.

Dans le lavoir devant elle, la vieille demoiselle Biglesec battait son linge d'un air pincé et important, s'escrimant d'un air vengeur sur les pièces de son trousseau, patiemment brodé au fil des années d'attente d'un prétendant toujours plus improbable. Elle ne laissait à personne d'autre le soin de rafraichir son linge précieux. De temps à autres, la lavandière inspectait minutieusement sa broderie au crible des rayons matinaux en maugréant quelque imprécation à l'adresse de ses débiteurs. L'étoffe révélant une virginale splendeur digne de l'estime que la vieille Biglesec portait à sa propre personne, était alors tendue aux cordes pour y sécher.

Pimprenelle atteignit l'allée de dalles, silencieuse comme un matou en maraude, et se dissimula derrière le parapet. Du linge sec, soigneusement plié, y reposait à côté des bijoux de la pimbêche, qui les retirait pour travailler.

Tandis que l'avare et sévère blanchisseuse répertoriait ses avoirs au rythme de ses coups de battoir, l'agile fillette subtilisa une pièce de tulle. Elle allait repartir à quatre pattes, lorsqu'elle avisa une magnifique broche dorée qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Le souvenir de sa Môman en pleurs devant l'intraitable huissier et le shirriffe gêné, balaya tout doute et fit taire tout remord. Cédant à l'irrésistible tentation, et envahie par un sentiment de vengeance justicière, elle s'empara du bijou et repartit en catimini.

.oOo.

Une fois au sommet du vallon, elle exhiba triomphalement son butin. Son frère l'entraîna plus loin, à l'abri. Les louanges attendues se muèrent en récriminations acerbes :

- « Je t'avais dit, seulement la voilette ! La broche dorée n'est plus à Môman ! », la tança vertement son frère Padigar.

Leur père, Rudigar Bellosier1, métayer de la vieille fille, n'avait pu payer sa redevance annuelle après une mauvaise récolte. Elle avait accepté le bijou de famille en gage, mais le portait ostensiblement au grand dam de ses débiteurs, dont la ferme jouxtait le luxueux trou de la pimbêche.

-« Pôpa risque d'avoir de gros problèmes à cause de ça ! »

La petite éclata en sanglots, son visage poupon parsemé de taches de rousseurs, inondé des pleurs de l'injustice :

- « Mais la voilette aussi c'est à elle ! Et tu m'as dit de la prendre !

- On va la rendre ! On en a juste besoin ce matin ! »

Le regard d'azur voilé de la petiote se durcit comme son implacable logique d'enfant détectait une faille dans le raisonnement de son aîné. Ses fins sourcils dorés froncés et ses petits poings serrés, elle lança d'un air de défi :

- « Ben alors, y'a qu'à rendre la broche ! Et Pôpa n'aura pas de gros Blème !»

.oOo.

Trop tard.

Un hululement de vieille chouette lésée dans son orgueil monta de derrière la colline. La demoiselle avait certainement découvert le vol. Padigar prit le tulle et la broche et courut vers le lavoir. La vieille dame fouillait rageusement ses linges, tâchant de rameuter le voisinage. Il n'était plus question de tout remettre en place subrepticement !

Poussé par une inspiration soudaine, Padigar s'approcha cependant, demeurant dissimulé dans les ajoncs. Il brandit la broche, arma son bras et… plouf !

Le bijou plongea dans le lavoir, à quelques pieds du rebord où Pimprenelle l'avait pris.

La vieille buse cessa son tapage, sûre d'avoir détecté un bruit suspect. Son regard de pie, attiré par le reflet de l'or, s'alluma d'une lueur d'espoir.

Padigar, avant de s'éclipser, eut la satisfaction de l'apercevoir pataugeant dans le lavoir, incertaine sur les pierres glissantes.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait pour rejoindre sa petite sœur, il entendit un « splash » retentissant, suivi d'une délectable bordée d'injures dont il ne comprit que la moitié.

.oOo.

Avec de graves visages de conspirateurs, les deux enfants filaient le long d'une haie de coudriers, de buis et d'aubépines.

- « Tu comprends, il faut faire vite. Si on le récolte avant qu'un grand le trouve, ça fera un bon prix et on pourra aider Pôpa ! Quand il reviendra du Pays de Bree, il sera fier de nous. Et peut-être, plus tard, il pourra racheter la broche de Môman. »

Les petits hobbits se faufilèrent par combes et sous-bois, pondérant ces vastes enjeux avec l'espoir chevillé à l'âme, et parvinrent au Vieux Roi. Ce chêne séculaire trônait au centre d'une riante clairière peuplée de jeunes bouleaux, comme autant de courtisans prompts à s'incliner devant leur souverain chenu. Le respectable tronc, décapité autrefois par un éclair, avait survécu et s'était regarni autour de son fût désormais largement évidé.

Les enfants déballèrent leur matériel et contemplèrent leur trésor : une superbe ruche sauvage, jeune fief industrieux niché dans le giron du Vieux Roi.

.oOo.

Tout se déroula pour le mieux. Du reste, la lectrice ne devrait jamais douter de l'ingéniosité, de l'adresse et de la persévérance que peuvent déployer de jeunes hobbits devant de la nourriture, a fortiori une sucrerie.

La toile légère avait permis à Padigar d'œuvrer sans être inquiété, et c'est donc sans la moindre piqûre que les petits conquérants regagnèrent le village, porteurs d'une jarre pleine de miel et d'une ruche enfermée dans un sac de jute. Padigar tira un bon prix des abeilles mais ils conservèrent la jarre, qui ferait les délices de la famille réunie, lorsque Pôpa reviendrait de Bree.

La chance sourit même aux garnements : ils purent discrètement restituer la toile maculée de miel en la cachant sous le tas de broderies et d'habits mouillés jetés pêle-mêle dans le cellier, que leur ferme partageait avec le manoir de Demoiselle Biglesec2. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas pris le temps d'inspecter tous ses effets, dans son retour précipité au bercail…

.oOo.

Anéantis par les émotions du jour, Pimprenelle et Padigar sombrèrent dans le sommeil des enfants, qui accorde l'oubli des épreuves sans en effacer les leçons, referme les plaies sans en ternir la gloire et restitue intacte au matin, la foi candide et fébrile en un nouveau jour ensoleillé.

Le lendemain Padigar avait imaginé un nouvel expédient, propre à soulager les travaux de leur chère Môman.

Car la pauvre mère Bellosier trimait, menant de front les rôles de camériste, cuisinière et couturière, assurant de surcroît les lourds travaux de la ferme en l'absence de son époux, parti vendre deux bœufs à la foire de Bree. Ses travaux de couture avaient même fini par gâter sa vue.

Aussi son fils se sentait-il investi, en l'absence de son père, du rôle éminent de pourvoyeur de denrées pour la famille Bellosier.

Ce matin, il avait une idée. Le père Mouloseille avait annoncé devant lui qu'il se rendrait aux comices du gué pour la journée, alors qu'il négociait sa ruche. Qu'allaient devenir les cerises précoces du vieux fermier, en pleine période de récolte ? Il fallait absolument éviter au vieux hobbit, une perte qu'il ne pouvait se permettre !

.oOo.

Après un solide petit déjeûner, que seules dérangèrent les perpétuelles récriminations de l'irascible voisine, les enfants se munirent de quelques sacs et paniers, et s'éclipsèrent par l'ombre d'une haie.

A la fin de la matinée, ils avaient laissé à la porte du père Mouloseille, trois gros sacs de cerises glanées, en contrepartie desquels chacun emportait un panier de fruits. Il est vrai que, pour faire le compte, Padigar avait dû quelque peu secouer les cerisiers, mais en quoi quelques fruits un peu verts, gênent-ils pour faire des confitures ?

.oOo.

La conscience parfaitement sereine, et nimbés de la satisfaction du devoir accompli, les enfants s'en revenaient à la ferme. Pimprenelle sautillait sur la sente en chantonnant des ritournelles, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net. Elle recula de quelques pas et lança à son frère un regard d'effroi. Pâle comme un linge, le petit visage anxieux semblait incapable d'inspirer. Padigar alarmé la secoua un peu. Pimprenelle reprit le souffle, mais pour déverser des pleurs diluviennes.

Entre sanglots et hoquets, la petite hobbite désignait un cadavre d'oiseau, entre deux mottes près du chemin.

Padigar s'approcha. Une bergeronnette grise gisait l'aile étendue. Il s'apprêtait à débarrasser sa petite sœur de ce spectacle affligeant, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'oiseau était vivant. Son petit cri plaintif fit tressaillir Pimprenelle, qui passa immédiatement des hoquets d'effroi aux pleurs de sympathie :

-« Le pauvre ! Pourquoi il ne vole plus ?

- Je crois qu'il a une aile cassée.

- Ouaah ! Ça doit faire mal… Je ne veux pas… »

Padigar, décontenancé, ne comprenait pas pourquoi la petite, qui écrabouillait les fourmis au rythme de ses comptines il y a un instant, fondait à présent d'amour pour un passereau blessé.

-« Ecoute, sois raisonnable ! Cela arrive, tu sais… Je vais t'expliquer. Tu aimes bien Pitouron, le chat de la vieille Biglesec ?

- Oui, il est tout doux…

- Il doit manger, lui aussi. Il attrape les souris et les ois…

- Ouinn ! Je veux pas que Pitouron mange le pauvre petit oiseau malade ! Ouinn… »

Padigar eut beau raisonner, consoler, câliner, user d'autorité, rien n'y fit – il dut ramener l'oiseau blessé.

.oOo.

Les enfants installèrent la bergeronnette dans un panier, et dissimulèrent le tout au fond du cellier.

Pimprenelle fut chargée de le nourrir – les enfants doivent assumer leurs choix, avait doctement asséné son grand frère ! Malgré son dégout pour les choses visqueuses et rampantes, Pimprenelle ramena courageusement nombre de lombrics, blattes et cafards, dont le passereau fit bombance.

Après quelques jours, Padigar eut pitié de sa petite sœur. Il se procura – le Roi sait comment !3 - une magnifique caisse peinte d'un beau rouge lisse, dans laquelle il fit élevage de blattes, les nourrissant de tous les restes de la vieille Biglesec.

.oOo.

Quelques jours plus tard, Pimprenelle et Padigar sarclaient dans les haricots de la métairie, lorsqu'ils virent un curieux bonhomme gravir le sentier et s'arrêter à leur niveau. Les enfants dévisagèrent le vieillard voûté, qui s'appuyait sur son bâton en leur jetant des regards inquisiteurs. Mais un sourire attendri et de fines ridules en pattes d'oie au bord des yeux, démentaient les sourcils courroucés sous le chapeau bleu au large bord.

-« Hé bien, ne salue-t-on pas un honnête vieillard qui a perdu son chemin ? »

Traversé d'un mauvais pressentiment, Padigar se leva gauchement, tandis que Pimprenelle se cachait derrière lui.

-« Bien le bonjour à vous, Monsieur,… Monsieur comment, sauf votre respect ?

- Ne connais-tu pas mon nom ? »

Pimprenelle sortit son visage de derrière les basques de son frère :

- « Monsieur… Gandalf ? Le presti – agitateur ? »

Le magicien réprima un fin sourire satisfait – sa notoriété lui importait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Et à la réflexion, le qualificatif d'agitateur ne lui déplaisait point…

-« Tout-à-fait ! Et à votre avis, qu'est-ce qui amène un magicien à la métairie de la famille Bellosier, à deux pas de l'atelier du tonnelier Galaboc ? »

Padigar, le visage en feu, s'était soudain figé. Pimprenelle surprise regarda son frère se décomposer et tordre ses mains d'un air coupable.

- « Ne vous mêlez pas des affaires des magiciens, car ils sont subtils et prompts à la colère !

- Je ne savais pas que cette belle caisse était à vous ! Je vais vous la rendre tout de suite !

- Tu savais en tout cas qu'elle ne t'appartenait pas ! Je la destine à mon cousin, magicien lui aussi. Que dirait le père Bellosier, s'il apprenait que son fils vole ses voisins ? »

Bien vite la caisse magique rouge, marquée de la rune G, fut rendue à son propriétaire, le cramoisi de la honte marquant le front du petit hobbit.

-« Je reviendrai vérifier que Padigar et Pimprenelle Bellosier se comportent dignement et aident leur maman jusqu'au retour de leur papa. Et si je ne suis point satisfait, je vous enverrai mon terrible cousin Radagast, qui me rend visite ces jours-ci !

- Mais c'est pas juste ! On aide Môman tout le temps ! Et la caisse c'était pour Griselda mon oiseau malade ! », lança le bout-de-choux du haut de son pied-et-demi et de derrière son grand frère.

Rien ne vaut une sincère et vigoureuse indignation enfantine pour ébranler un magicien. Il n'en montra rien, mais le vieillard se promit de revenir.

.oOo.

Quelques jours plus tard, la situation dans le cellier virait à la catastrophe. Des blattes se promenaient dans les rayonnages du cellier, se multipliant et s'attaquant à toute denrée mal protégée.

Les enfants luttaient désespérément contre l'invasion, nourrissant de leur proie la bergeronnette convalescente. Déjà la demoiselle Biglesec s'était plainte que sa maison était mal tenue. Quant à leur mère, elle était si fatiguée qu'elle ne se doutait encore de rien, mais il se passerait peu de temps avant que la ferme et le manoir ne fussent entièrement contaminés.

.oOo.

Le magicien ouvrit la porte du cellier. Une blatte grosse comme l'ongle fila entre ses pieds. Gandalf se tourna vers son cousin d'un air gêné :

- C'est ici… Je crains qu'elles aient pris possession de l'endroit. Si vous pouviez y remédier…

La pupille enflammée, le magicien brun jaugea l'infestation d'un air sévère.

**- « Et ben, l'on va les en chasser », dit-il d'un ton si dur que même son complice en frissonna.**

Gandalf, que cette farouche détermination inquiétait quelque peu, le vit s'éloigner à grand pas, farfouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de quelque élixir dont il avait le secret.

Perplexe, il s'assit sur la souche que le père Bellosier avait taillée en fauteuil et bourra sa pipe. La petite Pimprenelle le rejoignit et prit sa main. La petite moue tremblotante implorait le pèlerin gris du regard. Le magicien affectait un air confiant et serein, mais il se demandait quelle mesure de dernière extrémité son honorable parent pouvait concocter contre l'invasion de cafards. Quant à Padigar, il restait debout, le visage fermé et le regard accusateur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cousin Radagast revint, l'air guilleret et combatif. Il semblait en grande conversation avec une boule ébouriffée de piquants, d'où sortait un petit nez pointu, qui se rétracta lorsque les enfants s'approchèrent.

-« Je vous présente Toupic ! C'est un brave et jeune hérisson, qui ne refusera pas de vous aider dans votre malheur, puisqu'il y gagnera une demeure. Il adore les blattes, les cafards, les lombrics et autres petits désagréments des foyers de hobbits. »

.oOo.

Les enfants, d'abord émerveillés par l'ingéniosité du cousin Radagast, adoptèrent rapidement le petit hérisson, qui s'avéra propre, discret et sociable, à tel point qu'il s'insinua rapidement dans les bonnes grâces de Pitouron. Il mena une guerre sans merci à la moindre créature rampante et débarrassa rapidement le manoir et la ferme de ses commensaux indésirables. Il en devint le gardien silencieux et fidèle.

Lorsque le père Bellosier revint, fort satisfait de sa longue course, il trouva un foyer apaisé et la vie put reprendre son cours insouciant.

La bergeronnette elle-même, requinquée par une liqueur de Radagast, avait regagné l'azur, mais son apparition ne manquait jamais d'annoncer un heureux événement ou la visite de certain magicien.

.oOo.

Quelques années plus tard, lorsque la vieille demoiselle Biglesec quitta ce monde, elle laissa un vaste héritage. A l'étonnement du voisinage, sa ferme fut léguée à ses métayers ! En outre elle attribua à Pimprenelle, en anticipation de son mariage, une magnifique broche dorée. Cette broche provenait du Sud lointain et représentait une cigale, insecte inconnu dans la Comté. La plupart y voyaient une blatte, mais le bijou rappellerait à Pimprenelle pendant toute sa vie, le périlleux et délicieux temps de l'enfance.

.oOo.

**NOTES**

1 Wickerfine

2 Miss Harshblound

3 Expression du quartier de l'Est, signifiant, que seul le Roi de jadis, auréolé de ses pouvoirs légendaires -juridiques, thaumaturgiques ou militaires, qui sait - serait à même de découvrir comment le fait a pu se produire.


End file.
